My Series: Rise of Dragon's Claw
by CrimsonFallenRose
Summary: The story is about a young maiden who has lost her memories due to an accident that had happened and when she disappeared with her guard the person who was after her was furious and so a few years after the accident had happened she finally wakes up but she has no memories of who she really is and only knows the name Akira and about the scar on her back. (M for parts and language)
1. Chapter 1

A girl will floor-length crimson red hair woke up on the ground in a tattered dark purple and red dress and looked around.

"Where am I?" The girl asked herself as she got up and dusted herself off as she started to wander around, she started to look for shelter since she didn't know where she was. She climbed up onto a hill to look for any caves or a village at least, but in the distance that is not too far from where she stands she sees a person in black and blue cutting down a tree and started to jog down the hill and make her way to the person.

"Excuse me I need to ask you something," the girl said as her view was blocked by a few trees but once she got to the hill the mysterious person was he gone. "Where did they go?" she thought to herself as she looked around and then she saw him not that far from her.

"Hey!" She yelled over to him as he started to run throw the forest. "I need to ask you something," she said as she started to chase him to a village, then he just disappeared. "Where did he go?" she thought to herself "But at least he lead me to a village that is a good thing" she stopped running near the guards.

"I don't think anyone in the village will listen to any of the guards. Not after how terrible the last Lord was..." a female guard said not seeing the girl there,

"Now that the Lord is gone the village is in chaos. What are going to do?" the other guard said.

"What type of chaos is the village in because I could help," She said softly to herself as she walked into the village and sees that most of the guards and some of the villagers are stuck in the well. "I guess this is why the villagers won't listen to the guards," she thought to herself as she started to help the villagers and guards out of the well.

"I think I'm going to get settled in here since I don't think that they will mind," she thought to herself as she walked into an old blacksmith house the looked empty.

Then she walked out with some tools so she can help the village out. Then the girl helped out the girls who were stuck in the well and took them to a medium-sized house since it looks like they are not all there. Then the girl went back and started to help out the other villagers and guards. Then the girl realized that she has never introduced herself to anyone and once she helped the last guard out.

"You must be new around here," he said to her with a small smile,

"Yes I am, my name is Akira," she said to him,

"Names Nao and it's nice to meet you" then he just walked away and Aika found that weird and decided to ignore it.

Then she tripped and slid into a hole the led to a cave and since she had some tools with her she decided to mine some stone and she found coal and decided to make some torches so she could see. About an hour later she finally got out of the cave and decided that the roads could use some work since they are uneven and cracked and she wanted to fix them. Another hour has gone by and she has noticed how dirty she has gotten and decided to look around for a river so she could wash up. Soon she has found a river with a waterfall with a lot amount of trees to block any people from seeing her and then she stripped down and put her dress on a tree branch and started to get in the water and wash up as she was washing up she was humming to herself, about 15 minutes later she then heard a noise coming from behind some trees quickly ducked into the water covering herself.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked scared a bit only to see a guard she met, Nao. "Nao?" she said,

"I saw earlier that your clothes were tattered so I thought I should bring you new ones," He said.

"Uh, thank you...you can leave them next to my old dress them," she said as she was still ducking in the water as her long crimson hair floated around her giving her a bit more cover around her body as she watches Nao put the clothes down near her dress,

"You know you shouldn't be out this far into the woods," Nao said as he walked back to the spot he was before he when to put down the clothes for Akira,

"I'll be fine no need to worry," she said before Nao left back to the village.

A few minutes after Nao left Akira quickly swam over to her old dress and the clothes that he brought her. she used her old dress to dry herself before putting on the clothes that were brought to her. Soon she made her way back to the village as it was starting to get dark. She saw an old looking blacksmith house and went into it.

"Well I guess that this is where I'll be staying for a while I guess," Akira thought as she lied down onto what looked to be a couch as she well asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Akira woke up she notices that she old blacksmith house wasn't abandoned as she thought it was but it was home to a girl with reddish brown hair which made her get up quickly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know that this place was yours" she says as she quickly bowed,

"It's fine, I figured that someone might think it was abandoned with the way it looked," she said and Akira noticed that she was like the same girls who she saw yesterday, it was like she wasn't all there.

"I'm Akira" Akira introduced herself to the person who was about her age,

"I'm Jasmine the blacksmith, Akira," the girl said before walking away Akira got up and took some tools with her to work on the roads of the village to fix them up the best she can.

Which took her a few hours though she kept getting a feeling that she was being watched. Akira soon started to replant the farms and clean up before she ran into one of the guards that she saw the other day when she first arrived.

"Where you the one who fixed up the road and replanted the farms?" he asked her with a firm,

"Y-Yes that was me" Akira slightly shuddered since he seemed to have the intimidating presence around him.

"They look nice," he said "But if you continue to do things around the village then the other villagers will start to see you as the new lord" he finished,

"I didn't mean for them to see me as a lord or anything like that...it just seemed that the village needed some help so I thought that I could help with that" Akira said looking up at the guard who faces can't be seen due to his helmet.

"I see well its fine just don't get to carried away with helping others," He said before walking away.

"What was his name again?" Akira thought to herself as she started to walk back to Jasmine's house that she will be staying in for now until she is able to make her own house.

Once back at Jasmine's home she started to help her cook. Before long it was already night and Jasmine had set up a bed for Akira so she didn't have to sleep on the couch but a few hours after they went to bed Akira woke up in sweat and tears from a nightmare that she had so she quietly got out of bed and left the house to go onto a hill just a little bit outside the village but not far enough so she won't be seen if Jasmine woke up and wondered where she went. She saw that the moon was full and as if she was in a trance she reached her hand out as if she could touch it but didn't realize that she was too close to the edge of the hill that hung over to the ocean till someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back away from the edge she snapped out of what appeared to be a trance or someone controlling her.

"I-Its you," Akira said as she looked up at the guard who had pulled her away from the edge.

"You should be more careful you could have fallen off the edge," he said as he looked down at her

"S-Sorry I didn't notice that I was that close to the edge," She told him, "I never got your name sir guard" Akira finished with a little giggle as she looked up at him

"My name is Hoshi," he told her "Star? Your name means Star?" Akira said looking up at him

"Yeah wired huh a guard of the village name means star...anyways you get back to the place your staying and try and get some sleep," Hoshi said to her as he patted her head before walking off. A little after Hoshi left I looked back at the moon.

"What was that?" Akira thought as she reached her hand out to the moon "It felt like it was calling me to remember something" she mumbled before walking back to Jasmine's house and getting some sleep.

The next day she woke up and brushed her long hair before eating breakfast with Jasmine after both of girls ate Akira did the dishes before waving bye to Jasmine. As Akira walked around the village she saw that it was doing better which made her happy, soon she found herself back at the hill that she was on last night, it was the same one she talked with Hoshi on. Akira picked up a stick and started to draw lines in the dirt before she was got scared she someone tapped her shoulder it was the guard Yumi who scared her, Akira notices that Yumi she was with Hoshi.

"Akira one of the villagers is looking for you, they are asking for your help with one of the houses that roof slightly caved in," Yumi said as she turned to face Hoshi

"Yumi will show you the way to the villagers that are asking for your help," Hoshi said with a nod

"Alright, shall we go then?" Akira asked Yumi and she nodded before leading the was. After Akira and Yumi left the hill Hoshi noticed what Akira was drawing in the dirt, it was a layout of a house which kinda made him smile a bit.

"So she is planning to build a house over here," Hoshi said to himself before walking down the hill after he drew what she did in the dirt into a notebook he has on him normally.

A few hours have passed and Akira just got done helping the villagers that asked for her and notice that she got a lot of dirt on herself again like she did two days ago "Well I guess I will need to wash up again" Akira thought to herself as she made her way over the waterfall she was at a couple days ago.

Soon she quickly stripped out of the clothes she was in and rinsed them in the water before she put it up to dry in the sun as she slightly swam under the waterfall as she moved her hair into to sections over her shoulder as she was rinsing the dirt out of her hair, but what she didn't hear was someone calling her name

"Akira?" the voice said as it made its way to the waterfall to find Akira washing her hair but it wasn't that she was nude is what caught the person's eyes it was the large scar on her back that went from her right shoulder down to her left side hip area.

"Akira!" The voice yelled at her as they turned their back to face her in respect when Akira heard them call her name she quickly turned to look at the person which was Hoshi

"Y-Yes?" She called back to him as she sunk into the water letting her hair cover her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright since you disappeared without a warning," Hoshi said.

"O-Oh sorry" she replied to him before she could say anything else Hoshi spoke and said something that shocked her,

"Akira, I want to know what happened to your back and where that scar came from, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine," he said.

There was a silence for who knows how long before Akira spoke up finally,

"It's something that happened to me in my childhood I think. I don't really remember what happened" she said as she made her way over to her clothes that were dry now and quickly put them on,

"Alright, I think it's time we should get back to the village then," He said as he waited for her to get near before starting to walk back to the village with her following him. Little did the both of them know that they were being watched from a distance.

Once the two of them were back in the village Akira went to go and check on some of the villager's who asked for her help earlier. It started getting late Akira started to make her way back to Jasmine's house to make dinner before she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

A hooded girl was walking to a small cave late at night and pulled out a blackish green crystal.

"What is it you have to report?" the voice coming from the crystal said,

"The lord of the village has been killed just like you ask Sir, but..." The girl trailed off a bit.

"But what? You know I hate being kept waiting!" The voice shouted at her, "But a maiden with long crimson hair showed up out of the blue" She told him.

"A crimson hair maiden? Did this maiden happen to have two different color eyes?" the voice asked,

"I'm not sure her hair covers one of her eyes," the girl asked,

"I see," he said, "It might be her since she always has her hair cover her left eye" he mumbled to himself "Take these flower seed and plant them a good distance away from the village but have a trail of flowers leading from the village to a 'flower field' then I'll send my Nightwalker to meet her there" He said as a medium bag of seeds appeared in front of the girl

"Right away Sir!" The girl said as she picked up the crystal to put it away,

"Do not fail me," he said before it went dead, the hooded girl left the cave and went to plant the seeds away from the village while dropping some seeds starting at the village and leading away from it into a small clearing near a lava pit. She quickly planted all the seeds and saw that they grew fast.

"Perfect the trap is set," the girl said as her hood fell off due to the wind blowing it off revealing her mid-back length brown hair and her amber eyes "Things are going to get interesting from here on out" She said as she made her way back to the village taking off cloak to show her armor as she made her rounds around the village.

In the morning Akira woke up early so she could make breakfast for Jasmine before she left to go help the villagers and repair some of the houses that were about to fall apart. Akira quickly ate her breakfast and washed her plate before leaving Jasmine a note saying she already left and made breakfast. A few hours have passed and Akira helped repair all the houses that were about to fall apart and walked up to Yumi to ask her something.

"Hey, Yumi can I ask you something?" Akira asked,

"Sure what is it?" Yumi looked at her as the wind blow both crimson hair and brown hair around a bit,

"I wanted to know if there's anywhere to pick flowers around her" Akira asked as she looked up at the woman who is only 2 years older then her.

"There has I heard some villagers talking about a flower clearing just a little way outside of the village and can only be found at night since there's supposed to be flowers that only pop up at night to lead to the flower clearing," Yumi told her.

"Thanks, Yumi," Akira said as she walked away to get a basket ready.

Once it was night and Jasmine was asleep Akira left the house with her baskets in hand as she walked to find the night-blooming flowers, after a good 5 minutes she found the sparkling yellow night flowers and followed them. Soon she was in the flower clearing and started to pick the flowers and put them in her basket. Akira got a cool chill down her spine and quickly turned around to come face to face with something she didn't know what it was but it was floating,

"Why hello there cutie" it spoke which scared her even more as she backed up dropping her baskets

"What never seen a Nightwalker before cutie?" it spoke to her again

"A Nightwalker?" Akira stopped moving for a second and looked at it

"Yeah, that's the name you, humans, gave us but we are known as Vampires among ourselves" it told her as it flew closer to her "but don't worry your pretty little head I'm not going to drink your blood I'm just here to give you a message...well it's more of a riddle...anyways here it is," the vampire started "Black and White knows who you are, he knows your past, and what you can do, soon he will come, come to the village to collect what is his, if you are the one" he finished

"Black and white knows who I am, he knows my past, and what I can do, and soon he's going to come to the village to collect what is his if I am the one? Is that right?" Akira looked up at the vampire and he just nodded,

"Yep now you can go finish what you were doing cuz imma go before the sun comes up and cutie you can't tell anyone about what happened here tonight," he said and Akira just nodded and the Nightwalker disappeared.

Soon she went back to collecting the flowers she was going to put around the village, but what he told her still lingered within her head, soon the sun started to rise and both of her baskets became full of flowers and as she was getting up to walk back to the village, she got to the village and saw both Jasmine and Hoshi looking panic but as soon as Jasmine spotted Aikra walking back into the village she ran to her and gave her a hug,

"I was so worried when I woke up and saw you were gone" Jasmine looked as if she was about to cry

"I was also worried about you when Jasmine told me you were missing," Hoshi said as he put a hand on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after I had the run in the "Nightwalker" which is really a vampire, but besides that run in with him I have noticed that Hoshi has been keeping an eye on me since what happened yesterday. I made my way up the cliffs, once I was at the top of the hill where the cliffs were, I turned around to look down at the village and notice that most all of them were in the middle of down it looked like they were talking about something I could see Yumi down there walking around like she normally does, but this time her eyes had more of a sinister look to them unlike before when she first met her, Yumi's eyes were so calm and lively just a few days ago. As turned around to walk back to the edge to look over at the sea, I walked into something hard but warm, when I looked up I saw that it was Hoshi that I ran into.

"Did you get taller?" I randomly asked him, he looked down at me but I kinda wish I could see his face or at least his eyes

"No, you just shorter" He replied but with the way his voice sounded, I could tell he was smirking.

"Not funny," I said as I pouted and walked around him to look at the sea

"It kinda was funny though" I heard him say to himself.

It was quiet for almost 30 minutes.

"Hoshi can I ask you something?" I asked as I kept my eyes looking over at the sea

"Depends and what you want to ask me about," Hoshi said, I could hear him move closer to me so I decided to turn around to face him and took a deep breath

"Will you take off your helmet?" I asked him looking up I could tell he was caught off guard "I want to see what your eyes look like," I told him and he let out a sigh

"so you want to know the color of my eyes? Well my eyes are a gray-blue" He said

"Its, not the color I want to see but the eyes themselves" I said "I want to see the look they have in them," he let out another sigh before taking off his helmet and I could see his gray-blue eyes had a gentle yet sad look to them, his hair was black with blue streak through, but I notice that from his left ear and down to looks like the right side of his neck there was a scar.


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed since Hoshi let me see his face and since then he said that I could not go on the hill since the villagers are working on something up there so I have just been wandering around the village and helping out where I can. I went to the waterfall to take my bath but before I left Jasmine gave me a towel to use to dry off with when I got there I notice that the sun had already begun to set, I took off my dress and set it down on the branch I normally put it on before I walked into the water. I let my hair float around in the water as I sat down and looked up at the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful and relaxing," I thought to myself as I closed my eyes what I did not realize was that I dozed off for a little bit since when I opened my eyes the stars were already shining brightly I stood up and went under the waterfall to wash my hair before I got out. Once I finished with my hair I backed out and was about to turn around when I ran into something or rather someone, when I looked up it was the Nightwalker from that night I was about to duck down into the water but he grabbed my arm before I could.

 **-Slightly sexual part warning-**

I looked up at him and notice that he was staring at my body I used my other arm to cover what I could but then he just smirked,

"I missed named you for a cutie you are more of a sexy cutie instead of a cutie," He said to me as he grabbed my other arm and put both of them together into one of his hands so I can't cover myself anymore.

I closed my eyes scared of what he might do to me. I could tell that his free hand was moving down to my chest and till it was fully under it and he started to squeeze it.

"S-Stop it" I tried to keep my voice from shaking but it didn't work I was just too scared.

"You will enjoy it, sweetheart~," the Nightwalker said as he continued to grope my breast enjoying himself I could feel my legs shaking so much I could barely stand, I felt him stop groping my breast and started to move his hand down to my lower regions

"Hoshi" I was the only person I was hoping to come.

 **-End of sexual part (Just couldn't bring myself to write anymore /)-**

"JAMES!" A voice called out and the Nightwalker stopped his hand

"Well shit," he said but he didn't let go of me then I could hear someone come closer

"James you were just supposed to keep an eye on her not almost screw her," the voice said I couldn't see who it was but it sounded like her girl "Now let her go and leave"

The Nightwalker known as James let me go and disappeared and my body fell into the water since my legs could no longer hold me up. The person who saved me disappeared but I just sat in the water to scared to move till I heard someone calling my name.

"H-Hoshi I am here, I was about to get out! Just stay where you are!" I yelled back at him before I got out of the water, dried myself off before getting dressed. I then met up with Hoshi and he walked back to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the encounter with the Nightwalker known as James I stayed in the village and helped out with what I could soon the sun began to set and as I was going back to Jasmine's home I notice that there were a few people in front of it, once I was there I realized that the people I saw were some villagers, Hoshi and Jasmine. When they notice that I was there Hoshi walked up to me

"Aikra can you put this over your eyes?" Hoshi said as he handed me a blue ribbon I looked up at him and was about to ask him why

"the villagers have a surprise for you"

"Alright, I trust you," I said as I moved my hair that covered my left eye showing that it was a blood red, different color than my right which is icy blue. I heard some of the villagers gasp as they saw my eye and I just tied the ribbon over my eyes and then reached out to Hoshi who took my hand I guided to the place of my surprise.

"We are here," Hoshi said as he took off the ribbon and showed me that they build a house on the cliff-side hill I like to come on

"Wow," I said in amazement then looked back at the villagers and saw the whole village was there "You guys made this for me?" I asked them and Hoshi said that they helped

"Thank you, thank you very much" I felt tears started to fall from my eyes

"Aikra there is no need to cry," Jasmine said to me as she gave me a hug

"It's not that I am sad I am just really happy," I told her and as I was about to wipe away my tears a few fell from my face and to my surprised they crystallized into 4 beautiful gems all 4 of them were a different color.

I went down to pick them up but Hoshi and Jasmine already picked them up

"I didn't know that I could do that," I told them

"Wait here I am going to put them in something" Jasmine took the 2 that Hoshi picked up and ran off to her house to get something

"Thank you all again for building me this beautiful house," I told all of them

"We enjoy having you around Lady Akira," the elder of the village said to me and I looked at her in shocked

"L-Lady Akira?" I asked her

"Yes, we want you to be the lord of our village," a male villager said

"You are so very kind, and sweet. You help out our village when no one asked you too, you are a pure young lady and we know that you will protect this village and be a wonderful lord" The elder said to me and I just gave them a smile

"I will do my very best to keep everyone safe," I told them as I bowed, what I did not realize was that when I gave them my bow it was elegant and graceful. I looked up at them and told them that they should get some rest soon.

Soon I was left alone and I walked into the house and went up to my room I notice that it had a balcony so I went out and looked, I was so relaxed then I saw that it hung over the ocean.

"Knock knock" A voice came from behind me I turned and saw that it was Hoshi and Jasmine

"Hoshi, thank you for helping the villagers make this house for me. "Jasmine, thank you for letting me stay with you," I told them both as I gave them both a smile

"Akira, here," Jasmine said as she gave me a small black box, "I made this for you so you can keep the gems in it" I smiled at her before pulling her into a hug

"Thank you," I said to her as I let her go and could feel Hoshi pouting "Do you want a hug to Hoshi," I said with a smirk

"No, I don't what made you think that" I turned his head away

"Come here," I said

"Nope I am not moving" Hoshi crossed his arms

"Hoshi, as your new lord I demand you come over here for a hug," I said playfully

"Fine" he walked over to me and I gave him a hug and Jasmine started to laugh, the both me and Hoshi joined her till I started to yawn.

"Well I guess that we should be leaving you to get your rest Mi'Lady," Hoshi said as both he and Jasmine left. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep almost as soon as I laid my head down.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two months since I've became the Lord of the village, as I was getting dressed in a dress that Jasmine gave me I realized something,

"I don't even know the name of this village," I said to myself as I made my way out of my house as I got near the village square I saw Hoshi walking around.

After the day that I asked him to take off his helmet he hasn't put it back on so now the whole village knows how he looks, his gray-blue eyes don't show much sadness in them ever since I became Lord of the village but from the sadness in his eyes it must have been with him for more than at least 3 years maybe from his past.

"Hey, Hoshi I wanted to ask you something," I asked as I walked up to him,

"Sure what is it Mi'Lady?" he turned to me,

"I wanted to know what the name of this village was" Once I said that his eyes dulled,

"I can not say but if you wish to know then head Southwest for the old lords' house" his eyes went back to normal

"By the way Akira the village is going to be having a party for the Blue moon in two months if you want to you know go" Hoshi gave me a smile

"I'll think about it," I said to him as I walked away and did my normal walk around till I stopped and looked over at a giant hill southwest of here

"Could that be where the old Lord used to live?" I thought to my self as I started to walk to it and I was correct the old lord's house was on top of that hill, it was burnt but not that bad, I made my way inside of the house to look around I since there was nothing down on the first level I made my way up to the second floor and into the old lords room

"His room is still intact but I still have to be careful," I thought to myself I saw a desk with a book on it once I picked it up I opened it and started to read it;

 _Day 1:_  
 _"Today the villagers made me their Lord but I am not sure if I can protect them, but I will give it my all to keep this village safe as much as I can, but the villagers were acting strangely from when I arrived they were alive but lifeless, like they did not have a soul."_  
 _Day 4:_  
 _"The village of Dragon's claw are wonderful people and I have fallen in love with a girl named Meg, she is a wonderful person but I know that we can not be together for I fear that_ HE _will come after me for giving the villager's hope. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me"  
_  
I stopped reading and looked at the book since I notice that a lot of pages were ripped out about 31 of them were ripped out as I looked over the day of the last page I read, it was day 20.

 _Day 20:  
_

 _"This village is mine, not Y-"_

The last thing I remembered was seeing three people by the time I woke up it was already night.

"W-What happened?" I asked myself rubbing my neck I looked around the room for the book but it was not there.

"Dragon's Claw," I said "that is the name of the village" I got up my vision still blurry I made my way back to the village when I got back I think I saw Hoshi but I couldn't tell.

"H-Hoshi?" I asked as I reached my hand to grab him I felt the person who I think was Hoshi grab my hand and pull me into a hug but I knew it wasn't Hoshi and with that I pushed them away and moved back, "Who are you" I said as I tried to focus my vision on the man in front of me.

"Well the three did not fail in drugging you so you can't see, but I am hurt that you don't remember me," the man said as he took a step forward

"Like I would know someone like you," I said as I took a step back "This man has a dark presence around him," I thought "Hoshi where are you"

"Akira...no that is not the name you were born with but the last name you can remember" he states as he walks around me and since I knew he knows I can't see but I know the village like I know my own mind so I took off my shoes and made a run for the guard tower.

"So this is going to be a game of cat and mouse," He said as he ran after me when I turned around a building I crashed into something hard causing me to fall back but someone caught me.

"Mi'Lady?" the person who caught me said "Hoshi!" I hugged him and just in time an arrow almost hit me, we both looked at it and Hoshi grabbed it "What happened?!" He looked at me I think.

"When I went to the old Lord's house I found his journal and when I got to the last page that was written on I think I was knocked out and ever since then my vision has been blurry then I ran into a man at first I thought it was you but it wasn't" I grabbed onto him and I started to cry "I am scared, Hoshi. He acted like he knew me but I can't remember"

The tears dripped off of my face but instead of them crystallizing the just shattered. Hoshi looked at the arrow,

"There is a letter on the arrow," he said

"R-Read it for me please," I said to him

"I will, but first let's get you back to your house I'll have Yumi and Nao keep a watch out for the man who came after you," he said as he picked me up and carried me to my home.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Hoshi set me down in my house he took the note off of the arrow and read it out loud,

"So the note says; _Black and white is drawing near beware, you are rarer than you think. He knows you from the past, when you feel something off stay in the sight of the guards but don't_ _trust anyone, the look in their eyes will tell you who you can trust. P.S. Sorry if the arrow almost hit you I have bad aim and the drug that was used to blur your eye will be gone by the morning_ "

"Again with the riddle that involves black and white," I said in frustration, before realizing that Hoshi didn't know about the first one

"What do you mean again?" He asked and I let out a sigh

"I might as well tell you since we know that I am being targeted," I said as I closed my eyes "Remember a few months ago when I disappeared from the village and didn't come back till the morning?" I asked him and I think he nodded,

"Well, that night when I was picking flowers a Nightwalker appeared and gave me a riddle that started with black and white. He said " _Black and White knows who you are, he knows your past, and what you can do, soon he will come, come to the village to collect what is his if you are the one._ Back then I was unsure what it meant but I am sure now that whoever is the one after me, wants me and if that note is right about what they say then I may put the village in danger, I will not let Dragon's Claw fall. I will do everything in my power to keep it from falling. Tomorrow when my eyes are better I will ask Jasmine to make me some weapons the day after that than I will seek out help from the other villages" I said as I stood up.

"Hoshi I want you to get the builders and start to lay out a design for the village. Since the village has gotten bigger over the last few months I want to keep it protected" I stated as I turned to where I knew Hoshi was,

"Akira it's dangerous to go alone!" He stated

"As the Lord I and commanding you to let me go and do this to protect the village," I said I looked down a bit "Please Hoshi, I want to protect the village and everyone in it." He finally agreed

"Very well, as your head guard," I think he kneeled "I will protect the village while you are gone but I have only one request is that you come back within 7 days," he said

"I will now go and get some rest you are going to need it" I tried to walk to the stairs but bumped into a wall

"Alright and let me take you to your room" Hoshi picked me up and carried me to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up and went downstairs to make some breakfast for myself but when I saw Hoshi sleeping at the table I decided to make him some breakfast as well as some tea, once I was finished making the tea and breakfast I woke Hoshi up.

"Hoshi," I said but he still slept "Hoshi if you don't wake up I am going to make you fall out of the chair" still nothing so I set down the plates and tea before I kicked over the chair he was sleeping in before I acted like I was just drinking tea.

"What happened?" he asked me as he got back up and I was trying so hard not to laugh

"You fell out of your chair, I made you breakfast and some tea," I told him as he sat back in the chair that I kicked over

"How is your vision?" Hoshi asked me

"It's doing a lot better than it was last night," I told him "Hoshi what were you doing asleep at the table?" I asked him

"I saw a figure near your house so I decided that I should stay in case you needed my help," he told me

"Thank you," I said him.

Soon we finished eating then we left Hoshi went to go get the builders and I went to Jasmine's blacksmith shop.

"Hello Jasmine," I said as I walked in

"Its good to see you Lady Aikra," She said to me "What can I do for you" I gave her a smile

"I need a few weapons" When I said that she looked shocked at me but then she smiled

"I would be happy to make them for you" Jasmine looked so happy when I asked then I gave her a piece of paper with the design I made "I will have these done by the morning," She told me

"Thank you," I told her "I will see you in the morning then, I have some things to take care of" I gave her a quick hug before I left her shop and went to the tailor of the village he makes the most beautiful clothes ever

"Hello Mr. Daichi, I wanted to know if you have an outfit that looks like this" I quickly drew a picture and showed him

"I do indeed," he told me "but what color top were you looking for?" he asked me

"Either red or purple," I told him and he went to show me the outfit

"May I try this on?" I asked him and he nodded and showed me to the changing rooms soon I tried it on and it fits perfectly

"It fits perfectly," I told him

"I am glad you liked it," He told me, "A young fellow asked me to make it for you a few days ago he already paid for it and said to give it to you when you came in" He finished

"Really do you know if he was a part of the village?" I asked him

"Sadly I have not seen him before but he seemed to like you if he wanted me to make you an outfit," he said

"I see, now I should be going I have other things I must attend to at the moment" I gave him a small bow before I walked out of his shop.

I made my way home and I let down my hair before I brushed it and put it into two low ponytails before I put on some combat boots and I walked to meet up with Hoshi and the builders.

"Good you all are here I wanted to see if you could build a wall and a dock since I think it's about time to keep the village protected with a wall to keep bandits from entering Dragon's Claw" I told them as I handing them a rolled up paper with the designs of the wall I would like built

"You guys can pick the way that the dock would be built," I told them and they agreed then I turned to Hoshi "Hoshi I need you to come with me," I told him and he followed me away from the villagers as the started to go and get the supplies the needed

"Mi'Lady is there something you needed," He asked me

"I want you to teach me how to fight, before I have to leave tomorrow," I told me as I faced him

"Very well you will need to protect yourself since I won't be able to," He said as he handed me one of his swords "First you will need to learn how to hold a sword" I looked at it and held it how I thought it should be held

"Like this?" I asked and he nodded

"Now swing it at me and try to hit me," He told me

"What! What if I hit you?!" I said

"I will be fine I will block it," He told me and I let out a sigh before I started to swing the sword at him.

We have been training for a few hours and decided to call it a quits since the sun was setting, Hoshi decided to carry be on his back to my home. Then he set me down and as I looked over the village I saw that the villagers had already started the layout of the wall.

"Well tomorrow I will be off to ask the villages for an alliance," I told Hoshi

"Just be safe and come back alive" I put his hand on my head when he said that

"I will don't worry just take care of the village while I am gone," I told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Once it was the morning I got ready I packed some food in my bag before I went to Jasmine's shop to get my weapons. As I left the house I notice that Hoshi was not outside like he normally is

"Huh, Hoshi is not here today must be helping with the walls I guess," I thought to myself as I walked down to the blacksmith shop.

Once I was there I saw that it was closed but there was a letter saying to meet her at the entrance of the village so I went there. Once I was there I was both Hoshi and Jasmine

"Lady Akira, please be very careful," Jasmine said as she was handing the weapons I asked for

"I will," I told her as I was putting them in to place with my sword on my back and my draggers into my boots, and hidden knives on my side. Hoshi handed by a small back

"I put some medicine in there just in case you need it," he told me

"Thank you Hoshi, Jasmine, I will be back within 7 days," I told them as I started to walk into the forest and disappear from their sight.

It has been a few hours since I left the village and I was walking through the forest when I heard someone scream some I quickly ran over to where it came from and saw a small group of people surrounded by bandits I notice that there was a tree about the people and so I quickly and quietly made up way over to that tree and climbed up into it and got right above the people and the bandits.

"Now you will give us all of the money that you have or else." The first bandit said as he held a dagger to them I looked down at the people and saw that one of the kids were injured

"We don't have any money on us!" I think he was the older brother since he was guarding the kids

"Fine if you don't want to do this the easy way then you will end up like your mother!" the bandit who I am going to say is the leader said to them as he was about to kill them but I dropped down and pulled out my sword and blocked the attack

"Trying to kill little kids now, this is why bandits are seen so badly," I said as I kicked the bandit leader in the stomach

"You kids stay behind me," I told them and the nodded

"Who the hell are you?" the leader asked as he got up with the help of another bandit

"Me, I am just a traveler who saw you going to kill some little kids," I got into a fighting position and I notice that one of the bandits came from behind and was about to grab one of the kids but I took out my dagger and threw it at the man hitting him dead in the face killing him after that I could not control my body.

The fight had started I could see what was going on but I couldn't control my actions and one by one the bandits all started to fall, once the fight was over I finally had control over my body again and then I looked at my hands that were shaking

"What did I just do?" I thought to myself and then I looked back at the kids and kneeled down to them

"Are you kids alright?" I asked them

"No, my big bwother is huwt can ywu help him pwease lady?" the youngest one asked me as I looked over at her brother who was the one protecting them

"I will show me your injuries," I told and he did, I cleaned them up with some water I had then bandaged them up "There all done. Now since I heard that the bandit killed your mother do you have a father or will you like to come with me?" I asked them as I stood up after helping the older brother who I think is the eldest.

"We would like to come with you," He said without hesitation, avoiding the question about the father

"Alright, but first I need to visit 3 villages before we can go back to my village if that is alright with you," I told them and they nodded

"Miss what is the name of the village that you come from," the second sister asked me "It's called Dragon's claw," I told her "By the way my name is Akira"

"My name is Jackson but you can call me Jack and these are my younger siblings," Jack said

"I am Neon and I am the second eldest," Neon told me she was the one who asked the name of my village

"Names Thunder and I am the third eldest and this little one right here is Athena and she is the youngest of us all" Thunder said to me and he lifted his sister into his arms,

"It's nice to meet you all now we should get going before it gets dark," I told them and they nodded but Jack.

I saw Jack go over the leader's dead body and search his pockets for something it looked like a box

"Alright let's go," Jack said as he put the box in his pocket.

When we reached the village Athena was sleeping in my arms since I carried her to give Thunder a break. I saw the name of the village which was called Starlight

"That's a pretty name," I said as we entered the village then a guard with dark brown hair came over to us,

"Welcome to Starlight village I am the head guard Nate and you must be Akira," He said to me as I looked at him like how did he know my name,

"Hoshi sent a letter the other day saying that you would be coming, I have already spoken to the lord of the village and she had a room in the Inn ready for you and wants to invite you for dinner at her house" Nate told me and showed me to the Inn where our room was going to be and I set down my weapons and Athena woke up not long after that once she was fully awake,

"Nate before you go ask her if I can bring four people along with me" I gestured to the kids and he nodded. I walked into the bathroom and ran a bath

"Miss Akira is it okay if Athena and I joined you?" Neon asked me as she looked at her sister

"I don't mind it the tub is big enough to fit the three of us," I said to them and they ran into it and we all got into the bath I helped washed the girls backs they wanted to wash mine but I said no soon we got out and let the boys take there.

I sat on the bed in a towel and started to brush the girl's hair starting with Athena then Neon's hair as I finished her hair there was a knock at the door and I went to opened it and saw that it was Nate,

"She said that you can bring them and after dinner, they can play with her kids while you both can talk," He told me

"Thank you, Nate," I said to him and he was leaving I notice him smirk "By the way, Akira never open the door when you are in a towel" I blushed and closed the door then put on a dress I packed.

A few minutes later we were all dressed and started to walk to the Lord's house for dinner. Once we got there we sat down at the table where she said to sit,

"I am Lord Misaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Akira and are these your kids?" the Lord asked me,

"No they are not I saved them from almost getting killed by bandits on my way here, when I got to them I found out that their mother was killed and their father is unknown so I will be taking them with me back to my village," I told her and she nodded.

After dinner, the kids went to go play and I sat in the living room with Lord Misaki

"I am aware that my head guard had sent you a letter saying that I would be arriving," I told her and she nodded.

"I have also am aware of the situation at hand of you being targeted and I might be able to answer some of your questions on the person who is after you," She told me

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded

"Yes the person who was referred as 'black and white' he is somewhat a royalty his name is unknown to us but we know that his hair is black and white. That is about all I-" She was cut off when Nate came running in

"Mi'Lady bandits are attacking the village," Nate said in a panic and I notice that his head was bleeding.

"Where," I asked him,

"Near the Inn that you are staying at," He told me "Lord Misaki make sure you stopped the bleeding on Nates head and she nodded.

I ran out of the house taking Nate's sword with me and I ran to where they were I notice that most of the guards had already fallen I kneeled down to see if they were alive and most of them were.

"Boss look at the little lady over there she is cute isn't she" I heard one of them said as I stood up,

"So you are the leader?" I asked him as I was making sure the guard the just fell was alive,

"Damn right I am," He said with a smug look on his face as I looked at him,

"Then you will pay for endangering this village" it happened again I lost control of my body.

I ran at the leader but unlike last time my movement was graceful and elegant. Not long after all of the bandits have fallen dead I did get a few cuts here and there but nothing big.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Misaki was watching Akira's fight off the bandit attack by herself and notice something she didn't notice before which was her eyes and it seems that Nate noticed it as well

"Mi'Lady?" Nate asked her

"She has the same color eyes as someone I met when I was a child but I am sure it can't be her she disappeared almost 20 years ago and Akira is only 18 I would say," She told Nate

I looked at my hands as they were shaking and I started to get dizzy but tried to brush it off and walking to a tree to lean on before I started to walk back to Lord Misaki's house on my way to her home I started to fall forward and was about to pass out when someone caught me. They had dark blue hair with a black streak in it and gray-blue eyes almost like Hoshi's but as I was passing out I called his name

"Hoshi"

When I woke up I saw Jack, Neon, Thunder, and Athena around the bed I was in

"Are you guys alright?" I said sitting up

"You should be worried about your own self you could have gotten killed," Jack said trying to keep his eyes from tearing up

"I gave him a smile and a pat on the head "I won't die so easily I am stronger than I look" when I said that I remembered that someone caught me before I hit the ground

"Where is the person who brought me here?" I asked them and they looked at the corner and I saw him, dark blue hair with a black streak, and gray-blue eyes

"My name is Noshi, not Hoshi," he said as he stood up "Hoshi's is my younger twin," He told him as he set a hand on my forehead

"It seems like you fever has gone away," he said as he sat back down

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"Two days," Neon said as she looked at me

"You should get going to the next village since you said that you would be back within 7 days and you want to keep your promise don't you Akira," Misaki said as she walked in with Nate who had my bag with my stuff in it

"Indeed I do," I said as I stood up and took me bag then everyone left the room so I could get dressed I opened the door once my weapons were in place,

"Are you four ready to go?" I asked the kids and they nodded

"Wr. Noshi will you come with us" Athena asked him having trouble saying the 'M' in 'Mr.' and he gave her a small smile and nodded

"Sure someone will need to protect you if she can't," Noshi said as he lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"Shall we go, Miss. Akira?" he said as I nodded

"Thank you so much, Lord Misaki!" I gave her a bow

"Call me Misa," She said with a smile

"Alright I will see you again Misa," I said to her as we left her village and made our way to the next which was called Crystal Tears.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been 5 days already and we are currently making our way to the last village which was called Beast Bloom, It was located near the sea like the village I came from. As we got closer to the village I noticed that they had a wall around it but once we got about 20 feet away from the gate I notice a large shadow go above us and when I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw seeing

"Dragons," I said out loud as I watched their scales shimmer in the sunlight.

Once we got into the village I saw a small dragon land and transform into a human child but with a dragon's tail and horns

"Welcome to Beast Bloom village, I am the lord of the village as you can say. I am also known as the elder dragon, although I may look young I am over 900 years old" He told us

"I am Akira I have come from the village known as Dragon's claw and I wish to speak you with about something" I told him as he looked at me before walking up to me and moving my hair to show my red eye and once he saw it I moved back away from him and covered my eye again

"Alright follow me and only you Akira," the elder said

"Noshi take them to an inn I will be there once I'm done," I told him

"Alright let's go young ones," He said as he took them to an inn.

I followed the elder to a small pound and he sat down

"Akira have you heard the story of a young prince who became corrupted for a human goddess?" The elder asked me and I shook my head no,

"Well the story almost dates back from when I was a child, well the Prince was born of light he had a brother who was born of darkness but they both fell in love with a goddess of both Dark and light the prince of darkness fell in love the light part of her and the prince of light fell in love with her darker part she could not decide on who she wanted to love since she fell in love with both of them. When the brothers found out about this they went to the witch who lived in the kingdom and asked her to combine them into one person without known that it would corrupt them, but once it happened and they went to see the goddess as one person the corruption took over and he chained her up to keep her as his and his alone. What people can remember about the goddess was the color of her hair and the colors of her eyes," The elder told me the story,

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"You look exactly like the goddess not just because of your hair but your eyes," He told me "I got a message from an unknown person who told me what was happening and I will help you. As the lord of Beast Bloom, I Drago Nightstar the Bendicryn Dragon, Protector Of The Weak, will join your alliance, now why don't you go and get some rest then you can head back to your village" He said as he looked up and I saw that it was already night

"Thank you so much Drago, and if you ever need us you can always send a message and I will come right away to help," I said as I walked off to the Inn to get some rest.

Once the morning came along we stayed in the village to get some supplies before we left the kids ran off to play with the dragons, soon it was time to leave, I sent a letter before we left back to the village saying it may take us 4 or 5 days to get back so Hoshi knows that I am safe. After we said goodbye to the dragons of the village we left into the forest what I noticed was that it started to rain and it wouldn't let up anytime soon so we took over in a cave

"Noshi watch them I am going to get some sticks for a fire I will be back soon"

"Be careful," Noshi said to me and I gave him a smile and he blushed a bit when I gave him a smile, I left to get some sticks for the fire.


	13. Chapter 13

While I was getting some sticks for the fire I was making sure that I could get enough since I don't know how long we would be there. When I thought that I had enough I walked back to the cave and we started the fire up the kids had already fallen asleep not long after that I leaned back against the wall of the cave and slightly shivered since my clothes were wet from the rain and I guess that Noshi notice and gave me his jacket so I could stay warm.

"Thanks," I said to him and sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep not long after that.

We were in the cave for 2 days since the rain did not want to stop and soon when morning came on the 3rd day since the rain lightened up enough to leave, we all woke up so we could travel back to the village, I gave Noshi's jacket back to him and he put it in his bag. Soon we were almost back to Dragon's claw when it became night

"Do you think that we can make it before it gets too dark?" I asked Noshi

"Yeah I think if we run we could get there before it gets pitch black out here," He said

"Alright you pick up Jack and Thunder and I will carry Neon and Athena," I told him as I had Neon get onto my back and I picked up Athena in my arms and Noshi did the same with the older child on our backs and the younger one in your arms,

"Hold on tight you guys," I told them as me and Noshi both started to run to the village once I could see the village I saw that they had finished the wall and I smiled.

As we got to the gate of the village they opened it on Hoshi's orders when he saw me,

"Welcome back Mi'lady," He said with a bow "I hope your journey was alright?" he asked, then he saw the kids and Noshi.

"Brother?" Hoshi said shocked when he saw his twin,

"It has been a long time Hoshi," Noshi said as he set the kids down

"Akira why did the guard call you Mi'lady?" Jack, Neon, and Thunder all asked me and I remembered that I didn't tell them

"Right I didn't tell you, but I am the Lord of this village," I told them

"Ywu are lord of the willage?" Athena asked me

"Indeed she is, she had helped out the village in our time a need when we didn't have one and the villagers all took a liking to her and made her the lord of the village," Hoshi told them

"Mi'lady can I talk to you for a second" Hoshi took me little ways away

"Where did the kids come from," he asked me

"On the first day, I left they were attacked by bandits and their mother was killed and their father is unknown to them so I took them with me since they have nowhere else to go," I told him and he looked shocked but nodded.

Soon I took them to my house and Hoshi and Noshi stayed behind to talk about things. I put them in the guest room I have in my house. Then, I went to my room and put all my weapons down and took a shower before I went to bed.

The next day I woke up and changed into my dress I normally wear in the village and then I realized that the kids would need some new clothes, I walked over to their room to find the two eldest awake

"Good morning Jack, Neon I am going to be making breakfast soon so wake up your brother and sister alright," I told them

"Okay!" Both of them said and I notice how happy they looked when they saw me then I went downstairs to make breakfast when I heard a knock at the door

"It's opened!" I yelled a bit as I was cooking I heard the door open and when I looked I saw that it was Noshi and Hoshi

"Good morning you too would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked them

"Sure," Noshi said

"I would enjoy that Mi'Lady," Hoshi said formally

"Hoshi you don't need to be so formal about it," I said with a laugh as I heard feet run down the stairs

"Good morning Akira!" I heard the voices of Neon, Jack, and Thunder, then I heard someone walking down the stairs when I looked it was Athena rubbing her sleepy eyes

"Good morning mama," Athena said and Hoshi, Noshi, and I looked shocked at what she called me then my eyes started to tear up as I was putting the plates on the table for everyone and everyone looked at me when Athena spoke again

"Why is mama cwying? Is mama sad?" that was when the tears rolled down my face and I smiled at her

"Mama is not sad, these are mama's happy tears" I told her as the tears dripped off my face and turned into colorful gems like they did last time when I had happy tears then I wiped my tears away before any more could fall I picked them up and placed them on the counter before I sat next to Athena and then we all started to eat.

Noshi and Hoshi told me that they will take the kids to get some new clothes so I could have a break so as they were out, I did the dishes then went for a walk around the village I saw Jasmine and we talked for a little while since she had to get back to work soon, one she left I walked around the beach near the forest on the other side of the village near where the waterfall is, I took off my shoes and was walking along the shore but the I was pinned to a tree with a giant sword to my throat when I opened my eyes I was met with dark purple ones, I notice that he had the intent to kill me I notice that his hair fell out of place I that just bugged me so I reached my hand up to his pale blue-white hair and fixed it

"Who are you?" I asked him calmly

"Why should I tell you who I am," he said, "You could be working for _HIM,_ how do I know I can trust you?" He pressed his sword closer to my neck

"For one, I don't even know who _'HIM'_ is and I would not have fixed your hair if I was any threat to you," I told him and he backed off

"Thank you, masked man, now will you tell me what your name is?" I asked him again

"I will tell you when the time comes, but you can't tell anyone I am here or I will kill you," He said

"Alright, alright I won't," I told him,

"Are you going to tell me who _'HIM'_ is or do I have to wait to find out too?" I asked him the masked man sighed,

"He is known as _'HIM',_ he has an insane younger brother who will kill anyone if he wants a something withers its an item or a person that brother of his will kill anyone and everyone to get what he wants, ' _HIM',_ his name is-" The masked man got cut off when someone was calling my name.

"I should go, I don't want them to come and find you," I told him and walked away

"Till next time we meet Masky," I said as I walked away to the person who was calling me.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a week since I ran into the masked man or I like to call him Masky, and I found out that since the village is getting bigger and bigger as time goes on I notice that a few people have started to date, then earlier this week one of the couples came to me and asked me to plan their wedding and I was more than happy to agree so that is what I have been doing as I am getting everything set up I decided that it should be on the beach at sunset since that would be the most romantic time to be wed so as I am helping set up everything on the beach I was told I was needed at the gates right away by Jasmine, she told me that she would finish up what we had left to do for the wedding in two days, I dusted the sand off of my dress as I made my way over to the gates to see that Hoshi and Noshi were both waiting for me

"What is going on, Hoshi, Noshi?" I asked them both as I got closer to them and saw that there was someone at the gate with a handful of guards with them.

"Ah, you must me Lord Akira, am I right?" the man at the gate said to me with a bow, I looked at him trying to see his eyes but couldn't since his hair was covering them.

"Indeed I am, and may I ask who you are?" I told him his hair looked like a fire it was red and orange with a hint of yellow,

"I am the High Priest, Kard, it's a pleasure to meet you Mi'lady, I didn't expect to meet a lord so young as yourself" Kard told him as he took my hand and kissed the back of it which made me blush a bit, in the corner of my eye I saw both Hoshi, and Noshi tense up.

"I am pleased to welcome you into my village," I told him as he looked up at him "I will have a place for you to stay soon so please enjoy the village while it's being ready," I told him

"Thank you very much, Lady Akira," he said and smiled at me "I would be very pleased if you could show me around the village"

I may not be able to see his eyes, but I could sure feel them staring me up and down and Hoshi seemed to noticed it and stepped in,

"I am sorry my Mi'lady cannot show you around the village today since she is very busy with planning the wedding," Hoshi told Kard

"I understand, then maybe next time we meet, you can show me around the village," He said to me,

"Indeed I will," I said to him as I looked over at Hoshi and mouth 'Thank you' "I must being getting back to helping out, so if you please excuse me," I said and with a bow, I took my leave.

The next day we had everything finished and it was time to get our dresses fitted for tomorrow, the girls and I made our way to the tailor to get fitted, and of course, the bride went first then it was me, then Jasmine than the rest of the bride's maids.

"You all look very beautiful in those dresses," Mr. Daichi said to us as he finished up the dress fitting, my dress was a strapless light blue that is long in the back and high in the front that ends just above my knees, Jasmine had this beautiful forest green dress that was like mine but hers had straps.

While the bride's dress was a beautiful pearl white one strap dress that goes down to the floor and she had a beautiful fake silver crown with a veil to top it off which made her look so beautiful. Soon it was time for us to change back into our normal clothes, after that I went to the village square where I made sure that everything was in place for the after party of the wedding I noticed that the flowers were not the ones that the bride chose, she chose white lilies and purple roses but the ones that were set out were white roses and yellow poppies, I looked around and saw Noshi with the young ones,

"Noshi, Jack, Neon, Athena, Thunder" I called out to them as I made my way over to them

"Mama! Mama! Look at twis flower I picked for you!" Athen said to me as she ran over to me as I opened my arms to pick her up

"It's very pretty," I told her as she put the white flower in my hair "Do you guess what to come with me to pick some flowers for the decorations for the wedding tomorrow?" I asked them and Noshi looked at me,

"Why? What is wrong with the flowers that are already placed out?" he said "They are the wrong flowers you see how the roses are white and there are yellow poppies? The bride wanted White Lilies and purple roses" I told him I already notice that Jack, Thunder, and Neon all had baskets with them.

"I see, I will help too," Noshi said to me

"Alright then let's go, I know a place a little outside the village that has all sorts of flowers," I told them and they followed me as I lead them to the flower field where I first met the nightwalker.

It has been a while since I came into this flower field a few months ago when met the nightwalker and then I met him again that time I was at the waterfall but now that I think about it I don't then I ever found who that girl was when she stopped him from touching me anymore.

"When did you find out about this?" Noshi asked me as he snapped me out of my thoughts, as I set down Athena to go and pick flowers with her siblings

"I think it was the third or fourth day I was in the village before I became Lord," I told him as I went to go pick some purple roses,

"Akira! Look at this flower!" I heard Jack yell at me as he picked the flower that had a slight glow to it when I looked at it.

I knew something was off about it, something about that flower seemed dangerous so I dropped my basket with the purple roses in it and ran over to him,

"JACK! You need to hand me that flower quickly" I said as I got near him.

Once he did I could feel my energy being drained due to the flower and before I could throw it away from us, my body started to collapse the only things I could hear was Athena saying 'mama' and Jack calling for Noshi before I passed out. When I started to come around I found myself being carried by Noshi on his back I looked around and saw that they had the flower that drained my energy from me in an empty basket but they did get the flowers that we needed for the wedding. I lay my head back on Noshi's shoulder,

"Thank you for carrying me Noshi," I said in a weak voice as we entered the village I could hear Hoshi running to us when he saw us.

"What Happened!" he sounded so worried,

"Her energy was drained from this flower" I heard Noshi tell him "You need to request a fairy to come here and examine the flower soon," Noshi said to his brother,

"I will but after tomorrow," Hoshi told him and I could feel Noshi nod

"Can you replace the flowers in the square with these ones?" Noshi asked

"I-Its fine, I w-will do it," I said in a weak voice as I was about to get off of Noshi's back,

"Oh no, you don't you are going to bed! You need to get your energy back!" Both Noshi and Hoshi said at the same time,

"Fine," I said to them knowing that they won't let me do anything till after my energy is recovered.


	15. Chapter 15

I was woken up by Jack, Athena, Neon, and Thunder running into my room known the girls they wanted me to do their hair for them but I'm not sure why the boys are here,

"Mama can ywu do my hair for me?" Athena said as she climbed into my bed with a brush,

"Sure, I would love to do your hair," I told her as I started to brush her hair once I was finished with it I moved on to do Neon's hair the way she wanted to to be done then once I was done with her I looked over to the boys,

"So what do you both need help with," I asked them as they held up the ties to their suits and I gave them a smile and showed them how to tie their ties, soon they left my room.

I got up and started to get dressed but for some reason, I decided to put a garter belt on under my dress for my draggers in case I needed them. Once I was ready I did my hair and went downstairs to see that Noshi was cooking breakfast for the kids,

"I didn't know you could cook," I said as I leaned on the wall smiling,

"I thought that I should since what happened yesterday," Noshi said as he took off my apron which as purple as he set the food on the table and then handed me some tea

"Thank you very much," I said as I took the tea and took a seat at the table,

"Akira will you tell us the story how you became Lord again?" Jack asked me,

"I will but not right now I will tell you it before bed," I told him and he nodded soon we finished eating and Noshi told me that he would watch the kids till the wedding starts and said that I could make sure that everything was in place for the wedding.

Once I did that I found myself the part of the forest where I met Masky but didn't really think much about it since I just wanted to make my way to the waterfall to relax a bit, once I got to the waterfall I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water as I sat down on a rock. I sense that someone was sneaking up behind me and I quickly pulled out my dagger only to become face to face with Masky then I lowered it and put it back,

"Geez, Masky you scared me," I told him as I looked up at him,

"I saw someone come here so I wanted to see who it was," Masky told me,

"I see but I am pretty sure that I am the only one who would come this way," I told him.

"I wouldn't say that someone was here last night," he told me,

"Really who?" I asked him,

"He had hair like fire and he also had some-" He was cut off when we heard someone calling me,

"Lady Akira! Are you over here!" The voice said and in panic, I pushed Masky into the water where I had my feet in the water,

"Yes, I am here!" I called back and looked to see Masky pop his head out of the water for hair "I am sorry, you said that no one should know your here" I whispered to him as I turned around to see that Kard was the one who was calling my name,

"Oh, Hight Priest Kard, is there something I can do for you?" I asked him,

"Yes, the Blacksmith she was looking for you and I told her I would come and find you she needs your help with getting her into her dress before, the wedding," Kard said as he was going to walk closer,

"Alright can go please go tell her I will be right there?" I asked him.

"Of course I would," Kard said as he walked away I turned to look at Masky who I pushed into the water and helped him out of it,

"I am sorry again about that," I told him.

"It's fine, at least I know you will keep me being here a secret, and what is going on about a wedding?" he asked me,

"Two of the villagers are getting married today at sunset on the beach and my friend Jasmine who is the blacksmith needs my help with her bridesmaids dress," I told him as I slipped my shoes back on and got down from the rock I was sitting on,

"Before you go, be careful around that guy he was the one I was talking about," Masky told me and I nodded as I left to go fine Jasmine.

Once I got to Jasmine's house I knocked before I went in

"Jasmine?" I said,

"Oh! Lady Aikra you are here!" Jasmine poked her head from around the corner and I made my way over to her "Can you help it seems like I got the ties to loose and cant get them tightened again" She told me as she turned around so I could help her

"Alright I'll be done in a second," I told her as I started to tighten the ties again "There all done," I told her

"Thank you Lady Aikra," she said as she went back to getting ready "I'll be going now I see you at the wedding Jas," I told her as I left her house to check on everything to make sure that they were right.

By the time I was done, it was time for the wedding so I made my way to the beach and stood where I was asked to soon the bride came into view and I heard the groom

"Wow she looks so beautiful" I smiled as I heard him. Once the wedding was over everyone made their way to the village square for the after party.

Durning the after party of the wedding Nao came up to me and told me that I was needed at the gates and I nodded what I didn't notice was that Kard seemed to see me leave with one of the village guards. Once I got to the gate I noticed that there were quite a few people at the gate who were injured and some of them were injured badly

"Nao go get Hoshi!" I told Nao to go as I opened the gate to help them into the village.

As I was helping them I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me from outside the village which gave me an unsettling feeling about what is to come. Once I got everyone into the village safely Hoshi came and helped out as well to get everyone all bandaged up we placed them into an empty house so they could rest the night in till they are fully better.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been two days since the injured came into the village most of them were doing better than they were when they first came for help. I was making my way to the house that held the injured to ask them what happened once I got to the house I notice that one of them were outside.

"I'm glad to see that your injuries are healing up well," I said and I guess it startled him,

"Yes, thank you for taking care of us Miss," he said in a slightly weak voice,

"I just hope that my wife will recover quickly as well" I gave him a small nod,

"I am sure she will, we are having a forest fairy come into the village later today to help heal the ones who are badly injured," I told him,

"Thank you, Miss I never got your name," He said to me as I was going to go into the building to check on the others,

"My name is Aikra," I told him and he looked shocked,

"Y-You're the lord, I am sorry I didn't realize sooner," he said with a small bow,

"Its fine and you don't have to bow," I told him as I waved my hand back and forth since I was slightly embarrassed that he would bow to me,

"B-But—" he started but I cut him off,

"Its fine really no need to bow to me, please excuse me I need to check on everyone to see if they need anything at the moment" I gave a small bow before I went inside to check on everyone to see if they were alright and doing well.

A few hours I was finally done re-bandaging the last injured and then I left to go check on my village. As I walk making up around about the village a saw Neon and Athena come running to me with something in their hands.

"Aikra! Aikra! Look what we made!" Neon said as we ran to me.

I kneeled down onto the ground where there was some grass as the got to me so I could give Athena a hug and I saw that Athena made a flower necklace and Neon made a flower crown.

"No fair! You both got a head start!" I heard Thunder's voice coming as I saw him running with Jack who was not that far behind him and behind them was Noshi who looked out of breath,

"These... These kids are fast" Noshi said as he sat down on the ground and I let out a small giggle,

"So what did you guys make?" I asked them,

"I made you a flower crown!" Neon said as she placed it on my head I was about to speak but Thunder spoke beforehand so I just gave Neon a smile,

"I made...well it was supposed to be a crown as well but it's more of a bracelet" Thunder stated as he placed it on my writs and I give him a smile Jack looked at me,

"Mine is a ring it was the only thing I could make, I guess girls are better at making flowers crowns and stuff like this" Jack said and we all just smiled,

"I made mama a fower neckwace" Athena said to me as she placed the flower necklace around my neck and smiled,

"It's very pretty Athena," I told her and what happened next surprised all of us.

Once Athena put the necklace she made, on me, it started to glow and everyone but Athena moved back and I just stood up and looked around shocked at what is happening,

"Spin mama," Athena told me.

I did spin and what I realized was that my clothes were changing as well as the flowers the kids placed on me, the crown turned into a beautiful silver and purple diadem, it had the flowers Neon used to make the crown but they turned into crystals and laid on my forehead, it was the same with the others the flower bracelet Thunder made me turned into a crystal one that was blue and white, the flower ring Jack made turned into a red crystal ring and lastly the flower necklace Athena turned into a blue, red and purple crystal necklace and as for my dress it turned into a light purple floral knee length dress.

We all looked at Athena in shock,

"Athena?" I said to her as she gave me a big smile,

"I made mama pwetty!" She spun around happily.

We all were still shocked but I couldn't help but smile at her before I reached out to grab her.

"You shocked all of us Athena," I told her as I started to tickle her as both Athena and I started to giggle.

"Mama! Mama, can we all go back to the flower field" Athena asked and I looked at the other and nodded,

"Alright, but mama will have to tell Hoshi were we will be alright?" I told her and she nodded and I picked her up as we all went to find Hoshi who was in the village square,

"Hoshi!" I called over to him as he looked over at us,

"Mi'lady, what can I do for you?" he asked as he walked over.

"The six of us are going be outside the village in a flowery field not far from the village," I told him as Noshi handed him a map to the flowery field he made and Hoshi nodded,

"Alright, but before you go may I ask you something," Hoshi said as he looked at me and I nodded,

"Sure, what is it?" I said to him.

"What happened to the dress you were wearing earlier?" He asked me and I let out a nervous laugh,

"It's a long story," I said but as I was about to continue Athena spoke up,

"I made Mama pwetty!" which made me laugh a bit,

"Indeed you did but you also gave us all a shock," Noshi said to her as he took her from my arms "I will tell you what happened when we get back, alright Hoshi," I said to him and he nodded,

"Alright, Mi'lady"


	17. Chapter 17

When we arrived at the flowery field I saw someone was there as we got closer the person we saw looked at me and I saw that it was Masky and he looked like he wanted to tell me something

"Noshi wait here with the kids I will be right back," I told him but before he could answer me I picked up some of my dress and jogged over to masky,

"Masky?" I said and he looked at me before he answered he pinched my cheeks "Owwie!" I said as I glared at him

"That was for pushing me into the water the other day," He told me "But I wanted to ask you if you have seen the High Priest that was here for the wedding?" he asked me.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen him since the injured arrived and no one has seen him leave," I said to him and he looked a bit shocked, then the grabbed my wrist and started to run to the village

"If you haven't seen him since then he must be in the forest in the village walls," He said to me as I lifted my dress and ran with Masky back to the village I heard Noshi call my name,

"Noshi! Take the kids back to the village and make sure that all of you stay together!" I yelled back at him and I continued to run back to the village.

Once the guards at the gate let me and Masky in, we both made a run to the forest part of the village only to hear someone laughing evilly and we both stopped and I looked at Masky and mouthed to him telling to hide and he nodded as I continued to the laughter and saw that it was the High Priest

"High Priest Kard?" I said as he turned I saw blood on his hands and he was holding something in one of his hands.

"Lord Akira, what a pleasant surprise," Kard said in a sinister voice. I saw what was in his hand as he turned to face me, it was a human heart and I let out a gasp when I saw the body it came from was one of the injured people that came into the village

"Kard! What is the meaning of this!" I yelled at him as I took a few steps towards him

"I would stop right there Mi'lady," he said as he picked up a throwing knife "Unless you want one of your guards to die," he said as he threw the knife at a tree.

A scream came from it as I turned to look at it I saw that the guard tied to the tree was Neo. Neo screamed as the knife stuck in his left arm.

"NEO!" I yelled and was about to run to him when a knife was thrown at me and it cut my cheek.

"I said don't move Akira," Kard said as he dropped the heart onto the grass.

I glared at Kard as he started to walk to me

"What do you want!" I yelled at him and he let out a laugh

"It's not what I want but more of **Who** I want" he stood in front of me and looked down at me as I glared up at him. He just stared at me for a while before he reached his hand up to my face and moved the hair that covered my left eye away.

"So the rumors are true," Kard said out loud

"What rumors?" I asked a bit confused but he never answered

"His Highness would be very happy to hear that you have appeared Mi'lady," he said to me

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled at him "Who are you talking about I should say" I looked at me as he was still laughing

"Wow you must have lost your memories from when you disappeared after your received that scar on your back!" he said laughing like a madman and I was very shocked when he mentioned my scar which made me freeze.

"AKIRA!"

I hear about three people yell my name as I saw Masky cutting Neo free and letting him run back to the village Masky quickly made his way over to me and caught me as I started to fall to the ground and stabbed the ground in front of us as Kard was reaching out to grab me. I was too much of a shock to even move as I hear the other three people start to run to me and Masky. I saw that it was Noshi, Hoshi, and Jasmine.

"Well I can see that I am outnumbered here so I will take me leave," Kard said as he was walking into the darkness "But before I go Akira just know that Black and White is coming for you," he told me as he walks to the darkness.

Noshi, Hoshi, and Masky all went after him but he was gone without a trace and the three of them walked back to me and Jasmine.

"Mi'lady are you alright," Hoshi asked as he kneeled beside me

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright just a bit shocked," I said and as I was about to stand up someone picked me up when I looked I saw it was Masky

"Masky I can walk on my own," I told him but he just gave me a look at said 'You're not fooling anyone' he went and took his sword from the ground and placed back on his back. Hoshi was the first to speak up

"Who are you anyways," Hoshi asked him and

"You can refer to me as Masky like your Lord does," Masky said with a serious voice as I started to giggle he glared at me "I will pinch your cheeks again," he told me and I shut up right away.

"Mi'lady?" Hoshi said confused

"I will tell you all once we get back to my house," I told them and they all nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the five of us got to my house we sat down at the table.

"So when I met Masky it was when I was just wondering the forest within the walls after I came back from the other villages" I started, "He thought that I was one of _His_ puppets but soon found out that I didn't know who _He_ is and I still don't" I told them only some things of how I met Masky and when I glanced over to him it seemed a little shock to how I never told them that he held a sword to my neck since I knew it would make Hoshi freak out and I didn't want that to happen.

Soon after what seemed like an hour of me explain to them what was going on, I realized that the kids were missing

"Noshi Hoshi where are the kids?" I asked in a little panic as I shot up from my seat which caused me to get dizzy a bit but I didn't let them notice

"They are with Mr. Daichi," Noshi told me and I nodded

"As long as they are safe," I said as I sat back down.

After everyone besides Masky left my house since Noshi and Hoshi wanted to look into some things after everything that had happened.

"Why didn't you tell them that I tried to kill you?" Masky spoke up as I looked at me

"It was because if I told them that then they would have tried to either put you in a jail cell or kill you," I told him as I stood up from my seat and walked to the kitchen and start to make some tea and food since Jasmine said that she would go and get the kids from Mr. Daichi's shop.

Once I was almost done I heard the kids running into the house and as I turned around to greet them I was tackled to the floor by all of them.

"Whoa!" I said as the four of them hugged me to death

"We were sorry something happened to you when Noshi and Hoshi told us to wait at Mr. Daichi's shop!" Jack and Neon said at the same time,

"It's alright, I'm not that easy to be killed" I reassured them as I patted their heads.

As I was comforting them Athena was the first to notice that there was another person in the house beside the five of them

"Up" Athena said to Masky and he just looked at her confused "Pick mw up" she said again which cause everyone to look at her and masky but he just shook his head that gently gave her a pat on the head but never said anything.

"Who is this?" Neon asked me as I stood up from the floor

"This is my friend, Masky," I told them and they nodded

"Now why don't the four of you go and get washed up while I finish dinner," I told them and they ran off to get washed up for dinner.

About five minutes after I finished dinner and setting the table for six people the four of them came down and sat at the table and once I sat down I looked over at Masky who was just leaning on the wall.

"Masky come and join us," I said as I patted to the seat next to me and he just looked away which made me pout

"Fine, fine you don't have to eat with us but will you at least sit with us?" I said to him as he looked over at me and walked over and sat down next to me but did not say a word.

After the five of us finish eating I got up and put the kids to bed before I walked back downstairs to find the plate of food I left for Masky empty which made me smile lightly as I collected the plates from the table and washed them before placing them on a rack to let them dry.

As I was walking to the stairs I heard a voice call out to me, it was almost like the same thing that happened when I first arrived in the village, I had no control over my movements as I walked to the door and left the house. As my body was moving on its own I could still hear the voice calling my name as I reached the gates of the village and told a guard to open it which they did without noticing that I was not myself. Soon I found myself in the flower field as my body moved to go into an area that had a lot of really tall purple rose brushes that almost seemed to cage the area the surrounded. I saw a figure standing in the middle of the area and I notice that it was the guy I saw the say I woke up in the forest who led me to the village. Once I realized it was the guy I first saw a few of the glow flower's light flew around me changing my dress to a purple dress with gold edges along with a Dalium with diamond shaped gems that were a blue-purple color and light golden color shoes.

Once I finally got control back over my body again I fell to my knees as my dress flared out around me as I looked up at the person in front of me as they walked over to help me up

"I remember you," I started "You were the person who showed me to the village the day I woke up in the forest" I looked at the man in front of me as he removed his hood and mask from his face I saw that he had black hair and green eyes but I could tell that he didn't mean to harm me as his eyes showed sadness and regret.

Once he took off his mask and hood he threw them into the ground around us and kneeled before me which confused me.

"I am so sorry" he finally spoke after being silent for so long. "It's my fault that you fell into this predicament," He said with his voice cracking as if he was trying not to cry

"You may not remember my name or who I was to you but I couldn't show myself to you again after I lead you to the village here," he told her as he never looked up at her. "My name is Tamotsu, I was your best friend along with Uno," Tamotsu told her who he was and another name, "You might be wondering who Uno is, he is now the black and white prince most knows him as" when he told me that I looked shocked and didn't have any words to say


	19. Chapter 19

When he told me that the black and white prince was an old friend of mine I was very shocked

"He was not this cruel when we knew him, he was very kind and helped whoever needed it, but that was before he became corrupted by dark magic" Tamotsu said "And it wasn't long when he tried to make you his princess, he tried to force you to do things that you didn't want to do and when you tried to use your magic against him he used his magic to cause the scar on your back during the night while you were recovering and while everyone was asleep I went to your room and took you away from him and away from everything that had happened, when you were fully recovered you sealed yourself away from the world for 20 years in hopes that the black and white prince would not be corrupted and told me to find you when you do awaken"

I notice that tears were falling from his face

"I am so sorry that I couldn't save my brother from the darkness," Tamotsu said crying which caused me to fall to my knees and hug him

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," I told him, "Not everyone can be saved from the darkness Tamo," I said remembering that nickname.

After we stayed in the flower field until the morning since Tamotsu fell asleep while I was comforting him.

"Lady Akira!"

I heard someone yell my name from a distance but I couldn't tell who it was I was about to yell back when someone's hands went over my mouth, right when I was about to panic I saw it was Masky who shushed me

"Don't yell back the person calling out your name is not an anyone you know," he told me in a hushed tone and I nodded.

I woke up Tamotsu and once he was awake I explained everything that is going on and we hear a few more voices calling out my name getting closer to the rose cage we were in and I could see Tamotsu and Masky draw their weapons and stand on either side of me ready to fight. Soon we hear someone behind us,

"I found you Lady Akira," a sinister voice said a few people came into the area we were in and I got up from the ground scared since I had no weapons to use as a battle broke you between Tamotsu and Masky against the people who were after me.

After what seemed like an hour of the fight Masky and Tamotsu were both injured and covered in blood of theirs and the enemies I helped Masky up and he helped Tamotsu up and we all made our way back to the village quickly as we could once we where in the village I patched the two of them up at my house right when I finished Noshi and Hoshi came in quickly

"What happened?!" Hoshi said in a panic voice as he saw a bloody cloth and two males that were bloody and one male that he has never seen before.

"A few villagers said that they saw you with two males that were injured and bloody and Hoshi thought that you were injured so he rushed over here," Noshi told her as Hoshi was still panicking

"I am fine Hoshi, plus I had Masky and Tamotsu to protect me," I told him "What were you doing outside the village! and who is Tamotsu" Hoshi shouted at me and questioned me, after about an hour of explaining everything that happened Hoshi calmed down and Noshi was laughing his ass off.

 **(3rd POV)**

"So she has appeared?" said a man who is sitting on a throne as a man with flame-like hair told him something that he wanted to hear

"Yes Mi'lord," the flame-haired man said

"Thank you very much Kard," the man sitting on the throne said to the man known as Kard "But since you fucked my plan on I will have to wait a few months before I can put my plan into action for now." the man said to Kard,

"YUMI! Come in here!" he yelled for a girl with brown hair to come in. "I have an assignment for you"

"Yes Mi'lord," she said with a bow "I need you to go back to the village and keep an eye on the girl who appeared in Dragon's Claw village," He told her as she nodded

"Right away sir," she said to him before she left the throne room, "Back to the village I go I guess," she said to her self as she walked into her room "I wonder how Hoshi is holding up without his second in command?" she smirked to herself.

Little does Yumi know that she has been replaced as Hoshi's second in command with his twin brother Noshi.


	20. Chapter 20

**(3rd pov)**

It has been 8 months since everything that has happened and it seems like everything had calm down, when Yumi arrived back at the village 7 months ago she was upset since she was replaced has Hoshi's second in command. Yumi has been keeping watch on Akira since she got back in the village and the first two things she noticed the first thing was that Lord Akira had four kids with her but never questioned it. The second was that there were two new faces in the village that was never there when she was in the village.

 **(Akira Pov)**

Everything was calm and peaceful as I was walking around the village with Toma checking making sure the village was alright like I normally do I saw Neo running over to me with something in his hand

"Lord Akira there is a letting from the capital!" Neo said to me as I looked shocked and took the letter right away

"Thank you Neo I will read it right away," I told him as he nodded and went back to guarding the gate.

I started opening the letter and started to read it;

"Dear Lords,

You are invited to the annual grand ball held in the capital. You are allowed to bring up to three guests along with you. The ball will be in two weeks after you receive this letter. We Hope to see you at the ball.  
Sincerely,  
The Capital" Once I read over the letter I looked at Toma since he was reading it as well and he nodded.

"So you are you going to take with you?" Tomatsu asked me and I thought for a few seconds.

"I think I will take Masky, Noshi, and Jasmine," I told him and he just nodded

"I see since you want at least two people you trust to watch the village and the kids, am I right?" he has me and I just nodded.

Soon we walked back to my house to find that Athena is playing with Masky's hair which made me giggle a bit not long after I told Masky about the letter and told Toma to go inform Jasmine, Noshi, and Hoshi about the letter once he came back he told me that they are alright with it. Soon I started to back for the trip to the capital since it was very far from the village it would take at least a week or two to get there. Once I was almost done I looked at Masky and gave him an evil smirk and he looked very confused

"TOMA! GOT GET MR. DAICHI!" I yelled down to Toma who was probably playing with Athena,

"RIGHT AWAY!" I heard him yell before the front door opened and closed and not long after that I saw Athena walk into the room and looked a little sad

"Mama is leavwing?" Athena asked me as she walked over to me and I picked her up.

"Sadly mama has to go away for a while but will be back after 3 or 4 weeks," I told her as I spun around a little with her in my arms "It's alright though since Hoshi and Tomatsu are gonna be here with you," I told her as I placed her down after I placed her down Tomatsu came into with Mr. Daichi

"Mr. Daichi is here," Toma told him as they walked into the room and Athena ran over to Toma and he just picked her up

"I will be downstairs with her Mi'lady" Toma said as they left the room.

"Its good to see you again Lord Akira," Mr. Daichi said to me with a smile

"Just call me Akira, Mr. Daichi," I said to him

"Then you can call me Koichi, and what is it that you need of me Akira?" He said/asked me

"I need you to make a suit for Masky since he is coming with me, Noshi, and Jasmine, to the capital for the grand ball that they are having," I told him and he looked so happy when I told him that we were going to the grand ball.

"I will be happy to make a suit for your friend," He told him as he grabbed Masky's arm and dragged him away and back to his shop so he could start the measurements.

Masky gave me a look that said 'I will get my revenge when I get back'

I just give him a look that read 'I would like to see you try, you're in my village'.

After about four hours Masky finally came back while I was making dinner everyone was already sitting at the table when masky walked in and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was I just knew it was Masky from the 'I will kill you' aura coming from him.

"Welcome back Masky," I said to him which caused the other to snap out of the fear they were in

"Welcome back," the five people at the table said to him and he just walked upstairs closing the door to the room I gave him

"Why is he so grumpy?" Jack asked me as I started to set the food on the table

"He just grumpy because I had Koichi take him back to his shop so he could get the Masky's measurements for a suit for the Grand Ball in the capital" I said to him and he just nodded his head and we all started to eat and had a conversation about the day before they give of them went to bed.

After I got ready for bed in teal color nightgown I walked over to Masky's room to see if he wanted something to eat before I went to bed so I knocked

"Masky?" I said and I heard a muffled 'enter' I opened the door and walked him closing the door behind me.

"Do you want anything to eat before I go to sleep?" I asked him as I walked over to his bed where he was laying.

He didn't respond so I asked him,

"Are you angry that I made Koichi take your measurements for a suit?"

He just stared at me before he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto him which made me blush since he was shirtless

"M-Masky?" I stuttered a bit as he moved the hair that covered my left eye and looked at both of my eyes.

"I can see why people are after you because of your eyes," He said to me as he moved his other hand to my back "Your eyes hold great power in them" was that last thing that he said before he went quiet which left me confused.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up and realized that I wasn't asleep in my bed but Masky's bed and I almost had a heart attack when I saw that he was asleep next to me but then I remembered that we were talking most of the night and I guess that I fell asleep. I noticed that he still had his mask on and as I was reaching for it, he moved which made me draw back my hands as was about to get up and go downstairs to start on breakfast when Masky grabbed my hand. I looked back at him to see if he was awake and when I saw his eyes open I noticed for a second that they weren't their normal purple color but a blood red before they changed back to purple.

"You awake," I said and he just nodded and released my hand "I am going to make breakfast soon," I said to him as I got up from the bed and walked into my room to get ready for the day.

I put on a red off the shoulder top and blackish-blue pants before I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Tomatsu cooking breakfast

"Toma, you can cook?" I said shocked till I smelt something burning and he turned around with a panicked look on his face.

Then I made him move out of the way and let me take over about half an hour later the almost burnt food Toma was making turned out really nice and looked edible. I tried some before I placed it on the table and it tasted good which made me smile

"Toma go wake up the others I am going to start making the tea," I told him

"Sure thing!" Tomatsu said as he walked upstairs to wake the others and I started to heat up some water and gets the cups, but when I opened the cupboard I saw that they all were on the top shelf

'Damn those tall people,' I thought as I grabbed a chair 'That's the last time I am letting them put away the dishes'

I stepped onto the chair as I reached up to grab a few cups when the chair started to wobble and I lost my balance causing me to fall off the chair but I never hit the ground. Instead, I felt a pair of arms grab me when I looked to see who it was I saw it was masky and blushed a bit

"Th-Thank you," I said softly as he reached for the cups and set them on the counter.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table as we all started to eat and to my surprise, Masky was sitting with us since he normally eats after everyone is done. About a half hour later we all finished eating and I was clearing away the dishes before cleaning them Noshi showed up not long after breakfast

"Akira, Masky, Mr. Daichi wanted me to come and tell you that the clothes are ready for the ball," Noshi said and I nodded

"Thank you and Noshi tells Hoshi I want to speak with him later," I said to him and he left along with Tom, Athena, Thunder, Neon, and Jack.

The house went quiet since now it was just me and Masky, I went back to doing the dishes

"Masky, once, I'm done with the dishes lets go over to Koichi's shop to see the suit he made for you," I said to him as he was eating his breakfast

"Alright," he said in reply and his voice was more clear than before as I turned around to see why that was a napkin was thrown in my face

"Hey!" I slightly yelled, "Why did you do that?" I asked as I took the napkin and was about to throw it back at him not before noticing that it was not a napkin but his mask that he wears over his nose and mouth

"Did you just throw your mask at me?" I said looking at him and almost dropped the mask since this was the first time I saw him without this mask.

Masky quickly covered his mouth with a napkin before speaking,

"It was the only thing that was close enough to through at you to keep you from seeing me without my mask!" He slightly yelled and I just let out a giggle

"Even though your mask is just a bandana," I said to him as I tied it in my hair before finishing up the dishes and drying my hand

"Can I have my mask back?" Masky asked me and I looked at him

"Nope, I'm keeping it" I said to him as I made a run to the door to put on my boots as fast as I can so I can run out the door, but as soon as I was about to open the door Masky grabbed me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"Then you aren't leaving the house," he said to me as I struggle to get out of his grasp

"Noo" I whined as I started to hit his back. "You aren't leaving the house until I get my mask back," He said again before he slapped my ass,

"HEY!" I yelled as I tried to turn around but he wasn't looking but I could tell he had a smug smirk on his face.

Then almost an hour later of him trying to get his mask back from me and me finally getting out of his grasp I made a run for the stairs and ran up them and I could hear he was running after me

"I am keeping your bandana!" I yelled at him as I ran into my room and closed the door and leaned my back against it and waited for him to try to get in, but there was nothing as I opened the door to peak out I saw the hallway empty,

"You forgot you have a balcony" I heard a whisper in my ear which made me squeak run into the room across from mine but I couldn't close the door in time and he got in and closed the door behind him and I backed up and I noticed that I was in his room

'Well shit I'm trapped' I thought to myself. I was backing up when I hit the end of the bed which caused me to fall onto it.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath as Masky towered over me with a smug smirk on his face "Fine you win! You can have your bandana back"

I took it off and held it up to him, I thought that he was going to take the bandana but no he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet and picked me up before whispering something into my ear which what he said made me blush like crazy.

After he put his mask back on we left to go to Koichi's shop to see the suit he made for Masky,

"Welcome, Akira, and Masky," Koichi said as we entered his shop and Koichi gave Masky the suit to try on.

Once he came out I was shocked since he looked really good in that suit but he still had the bandana on which Kochi must have already thought that part though since he handed him a mask and he turned around and replaced his bandana with the mask and it pulled the outfit perfectly together.

"It looks perfect," Koichi said to Masky who went to change out of it

"Now as for you Akira" Koichi looked at me which made me confused "There is a dress that came from my sister in Starlight village on request of the Lord," He said as he went to get a box from behind the counter and handed it to me

"Why would she give me a dress?" I asked him

"My sister told me that the Lord has taken a shine to you," Koichi told me as I made my way to the changing room once I got into the changing room I opened the box and was very shocked to find the dress infused with magic.


	22. Chapter 22

After we left Koichi's shop we headed back to the house to finish packing for the trip to the capital, once we got there we saw a few bags near the door and when we walked in we saw Jack, Athena, Neon, Thunder, Jasmine, Tomatsu, Noshi, and Hoshi sitting at the table

"Lady Akira your back" Hoshi said as we entered the house

"We came over to see when you wanted to leave for the capital," Jasmine said as Noshi nodded

"I was thinking once we finish packing since it will take us about a week or so to get to the capital," I said as I placed down the box that had my dress in it,

"Well me and Jasmine are all packed up and ready to go," Noshi said as he got up and picked up his bag as Jasmine did the same

"I see well then let me and Masky go and put our clothes for the ball in our bags and then we will be off," I told them and they both nodded

"Hoshi, come with me I need to speak with you," I said to Hoshi as I picked up the box I placed down when I walked in, once Hoshi was in my room as I placed the box in my bag and closed it up

"I want you to do me a favor once we leave for the capital," I said as I looked at him

"Sure what is it Mi'lady," Hoshi said "First is to make sure Tomatsu doesn't burn the house down while I'm gone, and second keep a close eye on Yumi lately she has been acting odd and she disappeared from the village before the wall went up," I told him and he nodded

"Alright, I will do what I can," Hoshi said as he went downstairs.

"Masky I know you're there," I said as he heard the balcony door open and close as I turned around

"I wasn't here when that guard was but I can tell that she is up to no good," He said as he picked up the bag I was taking and I looked at him

"If we want to get to the capital before the Grand Ball we should leave while we still have light" Masky looked back at me as he held the door open for me and I nodded as we both walked downstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked and they nodded "Alright then we should start getting going," I said as we all were making our way to the gate we were stopped by a few villagers and guards

"Lady Akira, please wait a moment," A villager said as we all stopped and turn to them to see what they needed and we see that they have a carriage and a few horses

"Since you have a long way to the capital we wanted you to take the carriage so it would be easier to get their" the elder villager said I gave them a smile

"Thank you very much," I told them as we started to place our bags on the back of the carriage and Noshi opened the door for me to get in but I was stopped when I felt someone hugging my leg and I looked down to see it was Athena

"I'll be home soon," I told her as I gave her a hug and the other three joined in on it as I was entering the carriage I looked at the four kids I just hugged and gave them a smile.

"Please be safe," Jack said and before I could say anything I heard him whisper "Mom".

"I will be Jack," I said to him as Noshi closed the door to the carriage.

I notice that Jasmine wasn't riding it with me and I looked out to see her on a horse and figured that she will be acting as a guard for the journey to the capital as are the others. I saw Noshi get on the coach seat so he could drive the carriage and Masky was on another horse on the other side of the carriage. As we started to leave I told everyone to be safe while I am gone. Soon we entered the forest on our way to the capital as I looked at Jasmine

"Hey, Jasmine?" I said to her as she turned her head to look at me

"Yes M'lady?" she said acting like a guard which made me slightly giggle "I wanted to ask why you choose to act like a guard on this journey?" I asked her

"Well since I am the blacksmith of the village it would be wrong of me if I didn't act like a guard on the village since in reality you on have one real guard with us and if bandits found out that a lord of a village only had one guard on hand then they could easily ambush us, and believe it or not, I can handle using a sword quite well" she said as she placed her hand on a sword that was attached to her wast that I didn't notice till now and I gave her a nodded

"I see, well thank you for doing this" I gave her a smile and I saw that she slightly blushed

"I-Its nothing M-M'lady" she stuttered. We have been riding for almost two hours and I was getting tired so I lied my head down on the seat and placed my legs up on it as I laid on my side and started to fall asleep

 **(3rd POV)**

Noshi stopped the carriage to take a break and stretch his legs and to also give the horses a break as he went to go and open the carriage door so he could let Akira out he was surprised to find her asleep in it even though the road was very bumpy. Masky saw that she was asleep as well and took off his cloak that he was wearing and entered the carriage and placed it over her before leaving it again to check the surrounding area to make sure that they could rest peacefully. After 10 minutes of making sure the area was safe and since the sun was going down soon they decided to make camp for the night. Jasmine was about to wake Akira up but she was stopped by Noshi

"What is it Noshi?" Jasmine asked him

"Don't wake up Akira," he started before he continued after Jasmine asked him why. "Lately I have been noticing that she has gotten pale and hasn't been getting much sleep since the whole thing that happened with the High Priest," Noshi told her

They sat back down at the fire Masky made for some light

"Oh, but now that you mentioned it I have noticed that as well and a few days after that happened she told me that she has been having some nightmares," Jasmine told him as she looked at the carriage where their Lord was sleeping.

Not long after that talk Noshi and Jasmine had they decided that someone should take the first watch of the night to make sure that they lord was safe and Masky was the first person to do it.

Half an hour into Masky's watch over the camp he noticed that Akira was leaving the carriage and was walking into the forest where a river was so he followed her and to his surprise, she was sleepwalking, he was about to go and wake her up but stopped when she took off her shoes as the clouds cleared away from the moon which wasn't full yet, but the moon was reflecting off of the river that looked like it was frozen but it wasn't. Masky watched Akira as she stepped onto the water but her foot didn't go under it but it remained on top of it as she started to walk to the moon's reflection on the river and she just stood there for a while, Masky heard a noise from behind him and grabbed his sword to attack who or what it was and saw that it was both Jasmine and Noshi and they both were shocked to see their Lord standing on water.


	23. Chapter 23

**(3rd POV)**

When morning came along no one spoke of what they saw last night since even they didn't know what they saw, so they just ignored it and continued on their way to the capital. Akira was sitting on the carriage reading a book to pass the time since she knew it was going to be a long way to the capital and she thought that they would be walking their but since the plan changed since the villagers gave them a carriage to use since it would be a little quicker than walking. As Akira closed her book she felt the carriage stopped suddenly and as she opened the door to see what happened she saw an arrow coming at her and before she had time to move Jasmine blocked the arrow with her sword

"M'lady, please stay in the carriage," Jasmine said to her as she closed the door to the carriage she whispered

"We can't have them knowing you can fight unless it's needed"

Akira heard Jasmine's whisper to her

"I understand," she told her as she sat on the floor of the carriage as she lifted up her dress she was wearing to attach a garter belt that she used for the wedding to hold a few daggers before she started hugging her knees with Masky's cloak over her.

Then all of a sudden the carriage started to move again but it moved fast as she was about to get up to see what happened the carriage door opened and a three people entered the carriage and she noticed that it wasn't the people she was with, and with that in mind she moved to the other side of the carriage trying her best not to fall.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the bandits said as he reached for her arm and in reflect Akira smacked his hand away

"Do you really think that you can beat the three of us?" another bandit asked and she took a deep breath

"I don't think" She started "I know I can"

As she said that she kicked one of the bandits out of the carriage and they looked at her slightly in shocked but recovered quickly as the fight started but when they hit a sharp turn Akira lost her balance and fell into the side of the carriage and the bandits took this chance to take her arms and tie them behind her back and the same with her ankles they then blindfolded her and thought she started to think of a plan which made her smirk.

"Why the hell are you smirking girly," one of the bandits said as they kicked her onto the floor but she never said a word she just smirked.

After what seemed like an hour Akira felt the carriage stop and heard more voices outside of the carriage,

"So who did you kidnap" the voice of the person was pretty loud as the carriage door slammed open.

Akira was grabbed out of the carriage and threw her onto the ground where she just adjusted herself so her hands where in front of her, Masky cloak that she was wearing was still covering her hair.

"Congratulations you caught a girl in a carriage," Akira said with a sarcastic voice and she felt a foot coming at her face and with her instinct she blocked it with her feet even though they were bounded together.

"Who are you?" The same person who spoke once the carriage stopped spoke again

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said again as she reached her hands to take off the blindfold but made sure her red eye was still closed.

Once she took off the blindfold she felt a pebble hit the back of her head and knew who threw it and she slightly nodded her head back to let the hood fall and show her crimson red hair and slowly moved her hands to the rope that held her ankles together.

"I'll ask you on more time girly, who are you," he asked her again as she bent down to her eye level

"And I'll say it again, wouldn't you like you to know," she said again as she got her ankles free as the bandit got more annoyed with her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "So what are you gonna do with me," She asked him

"For someone who just got kidnaped you seem pretty calm," He said to her as he threw her into a cage only to have her land on her feet

"Its because" she started and leaned her face close to the bars "I don't fear you people" once she said that the bandit grabbed her chin and faced it up at him

"Then pretty lady why don't you open your left eye if you don't fear me," He said with a smug smirk on his face and she didn't respond which made him laugh. "You are all talk and no bite," He said to her.

He let her chin go and once she did she notice that they had a small statue of the goddess that the elder dragon told her again and she smirked

"HA! As if you can scare me" She said to him as he started to walk away from her and she notices that the bars were just a little bigger then her body which allows her to slip through them.

"Oh really," He said as he turned around to find her out the cage and she walked over to the statue she saw as she opened her left eye hoping her plan would work. As soon as the leader bandit grabbed her shoulder and spun her around he saw her left eye and started to look at her and the statue

"Oh shit," he said out loud and backed away from her

"Now you see why I'm not scared of you," Akira said

"Y-Your t-the reincarnation of Goddess Selene Vesta," he said as he removed the rope from her wrists before he fell to his knees and bowed which shocked her.

Once he was kneeling Akira noticed that the rest of the bandits all started to kneel

"Huh?" she said confused and was about to back up when she heard voices

"Mi'lady!" the voices belong to Jasmine and Noshi and once they entered the cave that was the bandit's hideout.

Masky appeared behind them and placed and not long after they arrived did the bandits get ready to fight and she could see that Noshi and Jasmine's right shoulders were already bleeding very badly.

"Stop!" her voice yelled out as she quickly moved in front of Jasmine and Noshi with her arms extended out to block any attacks that may have already been fired.

"Jasmine, Masky, Noshi!" She said as she turned around to face them just as she turned an arrow stabbed her in the side

"Goddess Selene Vesta!/Lady Akira!" she heard both the bandit leader and her friends call out her to her as she fell to the ground but she just fell to her knees

"I'm, I'm alright," Akira said as she removed the arrow from her said and held her hand over the wound.

"WHO SHOT THAT ARROW!" the bandit leader yelled as he looked around the bandits and saw someone in the shadows

"Someone stop that person!" he ordered the bandits,

Akira got on to her feet and took out the daggers she had under her dress and threw them at the person moving in the shadow and managed to hit them in the leg causing them to fall to the ground and gave the bandits enough time to get them and tie them up.

Once the person who shot Akira was tied up and in the cage that Akira was in not that long ago we heard them starting to laugh

"Well it looks like, little miss princess over there was still able to pinpoint my location" they could tell that it was a female once she spoke soon one of the bandits removed her hood and revealed that she had wolf ears.

"She's Leidolf," one of the bandits said as the moved back and she just laughed, Akira made her way over to the cage that the Leidolf was in

"I don't care what you are but what I do care about is" Akira took a deep breath as she started to feel her body going numb and the bandit leader kept her standing so she could finish talking

"Who...Sent...You" Akira breath started to become heavy

"Dan! Get the medkit and the healing potions! QUICKLY!" The bandit leader said as he felt Akira lose her balance

"Well it looks like the poison is taking effect," the Leidolf girl said with a smug smile

"But I'm surprised that you lasted this long," she said only to get smacked in the face by Jasmine

"You will not talk to her like that!" Jasmine raised her voice which surprised both Akira and Noshi since she never raised her voice

"Selene Vesta just hang on," the bandit leader said and he laid her down on the table and ran to his tent to get something, as he ran back to Akira he opened the thing he got and a mist appeared around the area and a small pixie appeared

"I'm surprised with you Aki it hasn't even been a week and you call me now?" The little pixie said as it started an argument with the bandit leader Aki.


	24. Chapter 24

**(3rd POV)**

"Liza, I called you here because she needs your healing," Aki told the pixie as he pointed at Akira who was panting as the female bandits clean her wound where the arrow struck her

"I see," Liza said as she made her way to the wound on Akira body and to realized "Th-This poison is not like any I have ever seen before," Liza said shocked and looked back at Aki which only made the others worry more while the Leidof girl is laughing

"THAT'S IT!" Jasmine shouted as she walked into the cage pissed as she grabbed the Leidof girl and punched her in the face

"TELL ME WHAT POISON YOU USED ON HER!" Jasmine shouted as she was ready to draw her sword.

"JASMINE! CALM DOWN!" Noshi yelled at her as he moved in front of the girl that was punched.

"Noshi" Jasmine said as her grip on her sword tightened

"ENOUGH!" Aki yelled at them "Selene Vesta is injured and we cant have you both arguing right now," Aki said in a calm voice

"None of this would have happened if your little bandit group didn't kidnap her!" Jasmine yelled at Aki

"Jasmine come with me" Masky spoke as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from everyone.

"Jasmine, I know that you care for her a lot since she is both your friend and your lord, but right now everyone needs to be calm," Masky told her as he was walking with her and Jasmine took a deep breath and let it out

"Your right, I think I'll stay out here for a while to calm my nerves," Jasmine said as she sat down on the grass and masky nodded

"I'll send Noshi out here to check on you," Masky told her as he started to walk back to the camp.

A few minutes after masky got back Noshi walked up to him

"How is Jasmine?" He asked

"She is stressed out since Akira is someone she cares about a lot," Masky said "You should go and talk to her I'll stay here and watch over Akira"

Noshi nodded and left the camp to go and find Jasmine and Masky when to see how Akira was doing and since the Leidof wasn't talking about what type of poison she used it made it more difficult to find the antidote for her. He saw that everyone was running around trying to figure what type of poison it was and if it had a cure for it.

"Aki! Nothing is working!" Someone yelled from across the cave to the bandit leader

"We have to find something that works! We can't let her die!" Aki yelled back.

A few hours have past and everyone fell asleep only a few people are awake 5 of them were bandits and 1 of them is Masky. Masky walked into the tent that they placed Akira

"Masky?" her voice said softly as she heard him come into her tent

"Yes," He said as he walked over to her

"Can you bring me some water?" She asked him as she never opened her eyes

"Sure," he said

He walked over to the table that had a small teapot that had water in it as he poured the water into a cup he set down the teapot and lowered his mask to show that he had fangs and took off one of his gloves and bit down onto his hand just enough to let his teeth puncture his hand and his purple eyes changed to red for a few seconds as a few drops of blood fell into the cup of water as he licked up the rest of the blood that was left on his hand as he took the cup of water over to Akira as he sat her up carefuly and gave her the water

"Thank you Masky," she said to him after she drank the water and he laid her back down,

"I hope you get better soon," he said knowing that effects that his blood can do for someone as he stood up to leave

"Masky can you stay in here until I fall asleep?" She asked him.

He sat on the ground at the side of her bed as he felt her and touch his hair

"Your hair is soft," she said which made him smile a bit

"Thanks but you shouldn't talk as much your wound might open up," he said to her and she noticed that his voice was clear

"You're not wearing your mask?" She asked in question

"I don't see a point to wear it around you," he said thinking why did he leave it off

"I see," Akira said as her voice slightly drifted as she was falling asleep.

Soon she fell asleep and Masky put back on his mask but stayed at her bedside as he fell asleep. As hours past and everyone was waking up they had someone to go and check on Akira before their leader and her friends check on her when they walked into her tent they saw that there was already someone in her tent with her but he looked like he was asleep and Akira had a faint smile on her face. As the bandit went to check on Akira and change the bandages on her side she noticed that the bleeding had stop and the color around her wound isn't red anymore, after he changed the bandages and threw out the bloody ones. He went to wake up the person that as asleep sitting next to her bed Masky opened his eyes the bandit saw that his eyes were blood red before the turned back to purple and the bandit didn't say anything about it to him but he knew that he would have to talk to the leader about it later as he left the tent.

 **(Akira's POV)**

I woke up and sat up to looked around the tent I was in when I saw Masky drinking some water as he turned to look at me

"How are you feeling," he asked me

"Better," I said as I was about to get out of the bed

"I'll be outside and I left some of your clothes on the end of the bed for you," He said as he put back on his mask as he left the tent.

Which confused me till I looked down at myself and saw that I was only in undergarments and I quickly got dressed into the clothes Masky left for me.

"I know I was poisoned and they were having a hard time finding the antidote for the poison used on me but when I woke up later that night I remember Masky entering the tent and getting me some water when I asked but I also remember a faint taste of blood when I drank the water" I said to myself.

I placed my boots on and picked up the cup that was left next to the bed and looked at it then placed it back down and left the tent and went to go and find Masky. When I found Masky I saw that he had a plate of food with him which was slightly odd since he never ate around anyone besides me. As I was nearing him I noticed that he wasn't eating it since he was just staring at me.

"Rare sight to see a plate of food in front of you," I said as I took a seat across from him and he just slid the plate over to me

"I already ate while you were asleep I was just saving this for you," he said and I gave him a sly smirk and started to eat as I finished I was tackled to the ground

"You're awake!" a female voice said

"C-Can't b-breath," I said trying to breathe from the death hug I was in.

"Jasmine continue to hug her like that and she will die" A voice came from behind her

"Hey! You were just as worried as I was" Jasmine said as she let go of me and helped me up and I just gave them a smile.

Soon after Jasmine calm down

"So what of the leidof?" I asked and Jasmine just looked shocked

"Why?" she said

"Because I want to question her," I said with a face that could kill if looks could kill someone.

"She is still in the cell" A voice came from behind us "And its good to see you doing better Selena Vesta," Aki said as he walked over to us and I nodded

"Indeed," I said as I started to walk to the cell that held the Leidof who was asleep

"Wake up!" I yelled at her as I kicked the bars and she jumped up and when she saw me she was shocked

"I-Impossible," she said but I could see it in her eyes that she was relieved,

"You should still be asleep!" and I just slightly laughed

"I have people watching out for me," I said to her

"Now are you going to tell me who sent you or are you going to let me have some fun till you answer my question?" I said to her as I cracked my knuckles

"I-I can't" she said and I notice that her ears went down when she said that

"and why not?" I asked

"Th-they never said who they were and I couldn't see who they were since they wore a cloak but I can tell you their smell," she said as she sat down on her knees

"Go on," I told her and she nodded

"They had a smell that smelled of holiness but also death," she said

"Kard" was the first thing that popped into my head "Thanks," I said

"Aki! I need to use one of your birds to send a letter!" I yelled as I went to his tent to write a quick letter and send it off once Aki brought me one of his birds

"Please take this to Hoshi in Dragon's Claw Village," I said to the bird as I sent it off into the sky.

"Aki we have to be going soon and we will like to take the Leidof with us," I said and he looked shocked

"What? Why do you want the Leidof" he asked "Because she can smell if the person who poisoned me is near" I said and he nodded

"Leidof what is your name?" I asked her as I looked at her as she was being untied

"L-Lina," She said shyly as she kept her ears down

"No need to be shy I'm sure that you had a reason for doing what you did," I said to her and her ears perked up and she went to her back and got something out of it

"That man he gave me this as a payment but when I refused to do the job he wanted he threaded to kill my younger siblings," she said as she handed me the small pouch of money and I just handed it back to her

"If you and your siblings ever need help or feel like your in danger then you can always come to the village I'm from," I said to her with a smile and I saw a sparkle in her eyes when I told her that.

As the day went know Aki and his bandits gave us some supplies for our Journey to the capital. Soon we parted ways with Aki and the bandit's everyone had smiles and some looked sad that we were leaving.

"So Lina here is what is going to happen when we get to the capital," I said to her when I moved the curtain so I could see her and she nodded "You will be acting as my guard so you will be permitted to have a weapon on hand in case I am put in danger, since Noshi, Jasmine, and Masky are guests that I invited, so all you have to do for us is since you know Kard's send we are going to have you hand around in the shadows and if you catch his scent I want you to inform either Jasmine, Noshi, Masky, or myself right away since Im sure that he will be attending the grand ball. If you can't reach any of us when Kard makes a move inform one of the guards that are from the capital saying that _"The man known as Kard is trying to kidnap my lord"_ and if they cant stop him I want you to run and get your siblings and try to get to Dragon's Claw village and if you meet the head guard Hoshi then tell him that Akira sent you there for safety" I told her and both her and Noshi looked shocked at what I had said and what my thorey is.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been about a week since we ran into the bandits and their leader Aki and Lina told us her story on how her and her siblings became outcast from their own pack and why she was trying to do everything and anything to help her siblings get by each day and the one the she was struggling to find work was the day that Kard came across her and gave her the assignment to put under the sleep potion that the arrow was laced with. Soon the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened and I looked to see who opened it and saw that it was Lina.

"Mi'lady we are taking a break," Lina said as she moved to the side so I could get out of the carriage and once I did that I realized how long I've been sitting in the carriage since the last time we stopped for a break.

"Noshi, how far is the capital from here?" I asked Noshi as he started to get a bag from the back of the carriage

"I think we are about a day or two away," Noshi said as he took out some sandwiches we bought from a village we went through earlier and gave one to each of us, I sat down on the ground and Lina practically freaked out when I sat down on the ground and jumped to her feet

"Mi'lady you shouldn't be sitting on the ground with a dress as pretty as that," she said as she ran back to the carriage and got her cloak and laid it down on the ground.

She motioned me to sit on and so I got up from the ground and dust off my dress I was wearing which is one of my 'Lord' Dresses that Tomatsu had made for me as made my way over to Lina's cloak she laid on the ground for me to sit on and I did since she is trying to earn our trust mostly Jasmine's trust. About two and a half hours later we started back on our way only to get stopped by some guards

"Hult!" one of the guards shouted as they stepped in front of the carriage and Noshi stopped the carriage and I moved the curtain to see what was going on

"We would like to know why you are entering this area" a guard that I would think is the captain asked us.

"Lina would you please the door, please," I asked her and she got down from where she was sitting next to Noshi and walked over to the carriage door and opened it for me

"Mi'lady," she said with a bow and I exited the carriage and come face to face with the captain of this guard unit

"You must be the captain of this unit am I right?" I asked as Jasmine and Lina both come to my side

"No, I am not, Madam," he said "I am the second in command" I nodded my head

"I must apologize, you just seem like you were the captain of this unit," I said with a slight bow

"It's alright, but might I ask where you are heading," he asked me

"We are heading to the capital for the grand ball," I said as Jasmine handed me the letter that is addressed to me and he read the letter and nodded his head

"I am sorry Lord of Dragon's Claw we did not know that you where a lord but please allow me to escort you and your guest the rest of the way to the capital," He said as kneeled down and bowed. I nodded

"No need to be so formal with me," I told him "You can call me Akira" He looked shocked at my kindness

"You are one of the few lords to show kindness to others," he said as he stood up and took my hand and led me back to the carriage.

Once I was safely in the carriage he jogged back to his horse and got on it quickly and rode over to us to lead the way to where the capital is. Since our journey is ending once we get to the capital we will have time to rest while we are in the capital. A few hours have passed an it was started to get dark so we stopped and set up camp for the night, Lina went with Jasmine and Noshi to get firewood while Masky and the guard get the supplies for cooking while I just tied up my hair into a ponytail as I walked over to them just as Jasmine, Noshi, and Lina all got back with the firewood

"Lina please let me help you carry the firewood" I heard Noshi say to Lina when I turn to look where they were coming from I saw that Lina had all of the firewood in her arms and could barely see over the firewood and I walked over to them and took some of the firewood from Lina into my arms

"Lina, you don't have to push yourself to do everything on your own let the others help with things, alright," I said to her and her eyes were sparkling and her tail wagged

"A-Alright," she said soon we made a fire so we could cook and I took the food and started to cook something for the six of us

The guard was surprised that I was doing the cooking. During dinner, we found out that the guard's name was Shinomya he looks up to his superiors a lot we also found out that the capital is about a day away and soon we all went to sleep after finding out more about Shinomya.

 _Beautiful light shining around the room, people dancing to the music that is playing, I was making my way to the balcony._

 _"Is this a dream?" I thought to myself after seeing that the people in the room were a lot taller than me._

 _Once I got out onto the balcony I was greeted by a boy with pure white hair and a sweet innocent smile but I just could see his face soon another boy with black hair appeared next to him and that boy looked a lot like Tomatsu but how could it since his story doesn't match up with what I'm seeing here. Soon everything went dark and I hear someone yelling out a name_

 _"Crimson!" the voice said_

 _"Crimson where are you?!" it called out 'Crimson? Who is Crimson?' I thought as I was making my way to where the voice was coming from only to find the boy with pure white hair on the ground with the darkness around him looking like its trying to eat him_

 _"H-Hey! Wake up!" I ran over to him and kneeled down but when I touched the boy to try and wake him up, the darkness disappeared but his white hair at the very end of this bangs there was black._

 _"Crimson! Brother!" another voice called out as it was making its way to us and boy I was holding in my arms lifted his arms and touched my face_

 _"I'm sorry my Princess, this was the only way to protect-" his voice got cut off and soon everything faded._

Soon I woke up from the dream and I looked around I found myself already in the carriage with my head on someone's lap when I looked up I saw that it was Masky who was leaning on his arm looking out the window

"Masky?" I said and he looked down at me

"You're awake" was his only reply

"how long was I asleep?" I asked as I sat up and he took a deep breath

"Half a day," he said and I was shocked and soon I moved the curtain to look outside and saw that the sun was past noon

"WHAT!" I yelled out and I heard the others talk

"Well it looks like she is awake now," Noshi said

"My ears!" Lina slightly yelled as she covered her ears

"Good to see you awake sleeping beauty," Shinomya said with a slight laugh

"I told you she would freak out once she woke up," Jasmine said as she looked at me with a smile.

"Why did you all let me sleep for this long!" I asked them as my voice raised a little since they didn't wake me up and they all looked at me

"We tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up," Lina said with a slight worry on her face "We tried smacking the pans together to wake you up, we yelled your name as loud as we could and we even poured water on you!" Noshi said

"NOSHI! You weren't supposed to tell her the last part" Shinomya said in a slight panic soon we all calmed down and I took a deep breath and started to think about my dream.

'Why did I have a dream like that I know it was fake but it felt so real and that boy why did he call me Crimson and the other one called me Princess?" I was lost in thought I didn't realize that we were almost to the capital.

When it was getting dark and when I heard my name being called I looked out the window

"Yes?" I said

"Sorry if I woke you Mi'lady but we are about to arrive at the capital," Lina said since she still calls me 'Mi'lady' even though I told her to call me Akira.

I let out a sigh

"It's fine Lina I wasn't asleep I was just lost in thought," I told her as I opened the curtains to look out to see the capital.

"Well Akira and friends this is where we have to part with my job with escorting you to the capital is done," Shinomya said as he turned his horse around and I nodded

"Thank you very much Shino," I said giving him a nickname

"Well M'lady I bid you a fair well," he said before he left.

Soon we found the in that is for the lords that are attending the ball, once we all got settled into our rooms we changed and went to walk around the city. There were so many people and kids running around looking happy and I helped a few kids and they gave me a white rose flower crown. As we were walking around we decided to stop at a tavern to get something to eat and as we are entering it I bumped into someone

"O-Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I said to the person

"Its alright miss," they said as they left so I didn't get a good look at them.

As we ordered our food and drinks a few drunks were hitting on me but thankful Noshi, Lina, Jasmine, and Masky all had my back to told them off when they were starting to get touchy feely with me. As we were eating we had some alcohol but, Masky was the only who didn't eat or drink anything so he was the only one who knew what happened after I passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

When we got to the capital we made it 3 days before the grand ball and we used that time to forget the stressful trip we had on the way here I got a message from Aki and Hoshi saying that I could keep the bird I used to send the letter to Hoshi back at the village. Aki told me the reason why he formed the bandits when I asked once I got the letter from him saying that I could keep the bird and I understood why he formed his bandits and told him if they needed a place to rest they could come to Dragon's Claw, as for the letter I got from Hoshi it made me worry since he told him that both Yumi and Tomatsu both disappear but as for the kids I am taking care of they are with Daichi and he is taking care of them till Hoshi can find out what happened to Tomatsu and Yumi. Hoshi also told me that the people who came to the village are all better and are requesting a permit stay in the village and become a villager their and I told him yes they could and if the village needs to, they can expand the wall of it gets too crowded.

Soon I was getting ready for the grand ball and I put my hair into a side braid as I put the dress that was given to me by Starlight village's lord. As I left my room I saw Masky, Noshi, Jasmine, and Lina was all ready to go and soon we made our way to the grand hall where the ball was being held and Lina stayed on the sidelines with other guards as Jasmine and Noshi danced together I was just being a wallflower which caught the eye of many rude and dirty minded lords who asked me to dance with them, but thankful Misaki came over and stole me from them and we talked for half the night, Masky and I danced for the rest of the night everything was calm and there was no sign of Kard not even Lina caught his scent. Soon the first night of grand ball was over and we all went back to our rooms, but that night I had a dream that was almost similar to the one from 3 nights ago.

 _Beautiful light shining around the room, people dancing to the music that is playing, the ballroom looked like the one from the grand ball and I was making my way to the balcony._

 _"Is this the same dream from before?" I thought to myself, seeing that the people in the room were a little taller than me._

 _Once I got out onto the balcony I was greeted by a boy with pure white hair with the tips a blackish-grey color and instead of a sweet innocent smile it was more dark and sinister but I just couldn't see his face again soon the boy that looked like Tomatsu appeared next to him and his smile was also a little bit sinister but it still had some innocent in it but how could this be the same dream if it was different. Soon everything went dark and I saw a light as I looked around and made my way over to it and saw that I was in a palace of some sort then I hear someone yelling out a name_

 _"Crimson!" the voice said_

 _'Again with the name Crimson?' I thought as I turned around to see the boy with pure white and blackish-grey tipped hair running over to me and lift me up in his arms and spin around with me in his arm_

 _'am I the Crimson they are speaking of' I wondered_

 _I have some good news" the boy said as he held me in his arms "My parents agreed to our marriage when we turn 20" he told me,_

 _"Crimson! Brother!" another voice called out to us as they were making their way to us soon everything went dark again as they were getting closer before I could see who it was._

 _Once I could see what is around me I saw that I was sitting in a satin bed and once I got out of it I walked to the mirror and saw that I was wearing something that a goddess would wear but what shocked me the most was that around my ankle was a chain that kept me in this room. I heard someone enter the room but before I could look everything faded._

I jolted up from my bed with sweat on my forehead and my breathing was heavy when I heard my bird flap around in its cage which scared me as I looked outside I saw that the sun had just started to rise as I opened the cage.

"What the hell is with these dreams?" I thought to myself as I opened the window to let my bird fly around.

 _"They aren't dreams"_ a voice spoke and I looked around my room and saw no one so I just decided to ignore it and take a shower and relax for the day till it was time for the grand ball tonight.

I told Noshi, Jasmine, Masky, and Lina that I am going to go to the town center where the fountain was to relax for the day and they agreed and said that we will meet before the ball and we all went off to do our own thing. I sat down at the fountain and started to hum a song when one of the kids that were playing around asked me to sing and so I smiled at them and agreed and soon I started to sing for them and everyone around.

"Dancing a spiral we sing unaware,  
On fairy night wings our songs fill the air,  
Making a circle of magic and light,  
Watched silently by the fay of the night,

Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide,  
We hold the key to the faeries delight,  
Song in our hearts belong in the air,  
The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share,

The songs in the night,  
As we dance 'round the flame,  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same,  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night,  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight,

Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony,  
We give the gift of our song to the fairy,  
Dancing a spiral we sing unaware,  
The fairy night wings our song fill the air,

The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight,

Ahh...

Dancing a spiral we sing unaware,  
On fairy night wings our songs fill the air,  
Making a circle of magic and light,  
Watched silently by the fay of the night,

The songs in the night,  
As we dance 'round the flame,  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same,  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night,  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight,

Our hearts full of love and our arms open wide,  
We hold the key to the faeries delight,  
Song in our hearts belong in the air,  
The words of our wisdom we bring forth to share,

The songs in the night,  
As we dance 'round the flame,  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same,  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night,  
Impart to the Fay our hearts truest sight,

Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony,  
We give the gift of our song to the fairy,  
Dancing a spiral we sing unaware,  
The fairy night wings our song fill the air,"

By the time I finished singing, I saw that there was a crowd of people listening to me singing so I sung the songs and it seems that it was relaxing everyone around who was listening, soon it got late and I walked to the in to get ready for the ball. As I left my room I saw Masky, Noshi, Jasmine, and Lina was all ready to go and soon we made our way to the grand hall where the ball was being held and Lina stayed on the sidelines with other guards as Jasmine and Noshi danced together I was just being a wallflower again which caught the eyes of many rude and dirty minded Lords who asked me to dance with them, but thankful Misa came over and stole me from them and we talked for half the night again, till everyone and the music died down

"Ladies and gentlemen his Highness Lord Uno of the supreme court" the announcer called out as a man with dark green eyes which kinda looked like a dark emerald entered the room as everyone clapped I couldn't shake the feeling I was getting from him, it was the feeling of fear and soon the music started back up again and I was getting hot inside the ballroom and left out onto the balcony almost as soon as music started again.

'Why is my head hurting?' I thought to myself as I leaned on the railing

"Do you mind if I join you Miss?" a voice said from behind me and I turned to see his Highness, Lord Uno,

"N-No I don't mind?" I said to him as my head a pulsed which caused me to grab my head 'why does this feel so familiar?' then a voice I didn't expect to hear came from behind me,

"Brother, you agreed to wait for me before you made contact with her," the voice said and as I was turning around they knocked me out and all I could manage to say was one-word

"To...mat...su" before everything went black I caught a glimpse of dark green eyes.

 _When I opened my eye I saw that I was in a gray room wearing a pale pink dress and I saw chains around me and as I was about to freak out_

 _"There is no need to be scared my child" the voice I heard earlier spoke as I turned and saw that the person looked like me but had silver hair and red eyes she was wearing a two piece outfit that was a purplish-blue color_

 _"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to move but couldn't as I saw that I was chained to my place I was sitting_

 _"Who I am is not important right now," She said I nodded before I spoke again_

 _"Where is this place?" I asked her_

 _"This place is in deep within your head this is the place where your memories of your past have been locked away," she told me but before I could speak up everything disappeared_ and I woke up


	27. Chapter 27

When I woke up I notice that I was being carried and the sound of metal clanking together when I realized it was armor and freaked out and pushed the person away from me and fell from their grasp and as I was trying to figure out where I was I almost fell over but the person who was carrying me caught me

"Please calm down miss," they said before I could say anything and let me sit down on the ground "Are you alright?" I could tell by their voice it was a girl.

'A female guard?' I thought and looked over at what I could see from the armor

"Y-Your a guard?" I said as my vision was still blurry like it was from the night when I went to the Lord's house to find the name of the village.

"Yes, I am Miss," The guard told me and I nodded

"watch your ears please," I said and she looked confused at me "LINA!" I yelled but it wasn't as loud as I thought it was but Lina was able to hear it since it didn't take long for Lina to show up.

"Mi'lady! What happened!" Lina said as she kneeled down and the female guard spoke

"I'm not sure I just found her laying on a bench to me it looked like she was knocked out," the guard told us

"Lina go and get Jasmine and Noshi," I told her and she ran off to go and get Noshi and Jasmine not long after she left the guard helped me to a bench "Masky you can come out now," I said a little annoyed that he disappeared when the music started to play again.

Soon I heard him walk over to us.

"H-How did you know he was there?" the guard asked me with shock in her voice and I shrugged

"I'm not even sure I just he is near," I told her and spoke once more

"Akira!" Jasmine and Noshi both said as the ran down the hall to us.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked as she glanced at the guard that was next to me

"Jasmine remember when I came back to the village and my vision was messed up before a few days before I left to the other villages?" I asked her and Jasmine looked at me and finally spoke when she remembered that night.

"The day you went to the old lord's house and said that you were attacked but you couldn't see who it was since whoever knocked you out that day did something to your vision" She started and I nodded

"Don't tell me that it happened again?" she said in shock

"Indeed it did my vision was messed up again but much worse than normal," I told her and before she could say anything else

"We might have to leave this event early since four days ago I got a letter from Hoshi saying that both Yumi and Tomatsu both went missing from the village," I said

"Tell me what happened before you got knocked out," Noshi said and I nodded

"So after Masky left me on the dance floor to go and do what ever he was doing, I went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air and to get away from most of the male Lords" I started "His Highness Lord Uno came out and asked if he could join me and I let him but someone came up from behind me and spoke saying that he wasn't suposed to come in contact with me yet, that person had the same voice as Tomatsu, but right before I could fully turn around to see who they were they knocked me out but the only thing I could see from that person was their eyes that looked like Tomatsu's but darker and full of hate" I told him and he nodded

"What I am starting to think that both Kard and this mystery person who is messing with your vision are both working for the same person who is after you" Noshi said and soon I started to piece together things that have happened up to this day and soon Rage filled me and I slapped my fist into the bench

"Tomatsu is behind all of this," I said and everyone looked shocked "Isn't strange that almost right after the attack from Kard, Tomatsu shows up knowing almost everything about me," I said before I took a deep breath.

"I didn't bring this up since I just thought it was a dream but the day we arrived at the capital when you couldn't wake me up I was having what I thought was a dream up soon it seemed more like a memory that was sealed away in my head" I told them " I kept having dreams similar to the first one. The dreams I had were different from what Tomatsu had said about my past" after I said that a felt a pain in my head and soon we all heard clapping and footsteps walking our way

"I honestly didn't think you would figure out everything so fast..., Princess," the voice said,

Lina got into a fighting stance, I could hear Lina let out a low growl. The guard that was with us along with Noshi, Jasmine did the same while Masky stayed by my side as I stood up

"You may have messed with my vision but don't think I will let you get away with this..., Kard," I said and soon someone was laughing

"You didn't think High Priest Kard would come here alone, did you? Lord Akira" the other person said and soon I realized who it was

"Yumi..." I said as I narrowed my eyes to try and see but it didn't help 'I should have seen that she was also behind this from the day that she told me about the flower field where I first was being tracked' I thought to myself

"So you finally realized it huh?" She said, "That the flower field was just a set up so you would come face to face with the nightwalker"

"Yumi enough!" Kard told her and she quiets down.

Everything was quiet but soon I heard screaming and I felt Masky fall to the ground with a thud and then it was Noshi

"STOP THIS! "I yelled as I heard Jasmine yelled out in pain

"A-Akira run!" she told me but I kneeled down to her and held her in my arms "Lina go and find your siblings and get them to Dragon's claw" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"But!" she said as she was fighting whatever it was that was attacking

"Its an order!" I yelled at her as I felt Jasmine bleeding and

"Fine but I will come back as soon as I can!" she yelled as she jumped through the window

"Female guard take care of my friends please," I said to the guard

"Alright," she said as she held Jasmine's wound and I stood up

"What do you want," I asked as moved away from my friends with tears rolling down my face

"I want you to come with me," Kard said as he walked closer

"Fine," I said and turned to my friends and the guard with them and gave her a smile "Tell them I am sorry," I told her as the pain in my head started to hurt more before I heard something like chains shattering and I became to blackout.

 **(Masky's POV)**

When I came too I notice that I was in a bed and I looked around the room to see Noshi and Jasmine in the room in beds across from mine as I sat up I looked around some more and saw that it was an infirmary soon everything came back to me and I jolted out of the bed and walked to the door and slammed it open only to see a doctor and the guard that was with us when we were attacked

"Please Sir you need to rest," the doctor told me

"Where is Akira," I asked ignoring the doctor and no one answered, "Where is Akira!" I started to lose my temper a bit

"Masky! CALM DOWN!" A voice yelled from behind me and I saw that it was Jasmine

"She is probably with Lina somewhere safe," Jasmine said and I started to calm down till the guard spoke

"She's not" she told us and my temper spiked again "After Lady Jasmine got injured she told Lina to go and get her siblings to her village and Miss Lina tried to protest but Lord Akira didn't let her and gave her it as an order but Lina said that she will be back," The guard took a deep breath before she spoke again "After that she told me to watch over you three and went with High Priest Kard and the girl known as Yumi who was with him along with the nightwalkers that he used to injure you, she told me to tell you that she is sorry" she said as she hung her head

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop her, I failed as a guard," she said as a few tears fell from her eyes soon she fell to the floor crying.

Jasmine got out of her bed and walked over to her and I could see her wound and understood why Akira left with them and I slammed my fist into the wall

"Damn it!" I thought to myself.

Once I finally calmed down I notice that my injuries aren't healing like they normally do but are taking a long time like a normal person's wound would.

"You know Masky, I think that this is the first time I've seen you without your mask," Noshi said and I looked in a mirror and saw that my mask was gonna and looked for it

"I don't know why you wear it but you look good without it," Jasmine said to me and I just looked at her

"I prefer to wear it for personal reasons," I told her, since the only person who has seen me without as Akira.

'Akira...I need to get her back' I thought to myself as I rewrap my wounds and got up

"I'm going for a walk," I told them and they nodded

"Alright but be careful we still don't know why Tomatsu wanted Akira and what this has to do with Uno" Noshi said and I nodded as I left the room and went back to the inn we were staying in and went to Akira's room and looked around and saw that there was a note on the bed

"If you are reading this then my theory was right and my dreams are indeed memories of the past that was probably sealed away by Tomatsu, if they do make a move at the ball on the third night then I am going to go with them to see what is the true reason to why I'm the one they want. I am sorry you had to find out this way but I remembered that I always put others safety before my own. Love Akira" I read the note out loud and saw a purple ribbon that she used to tie her hair up in and picked it up before I put my hair up with the ribbon

"I will get you back Akira" I vowed as I went to my room and grabbed my mask before trying to track where she went and since I have her ribbon I can catch her sent with ease and started to follow it.

Soon I found out that it leads to the Palace that is at the center of the capital. Since my wounds are still healing I head back to the others.

"So you came back," Noshi said, "I thought you would have gone after Akira" he finished

"I was but with my wounds taking longer than they normally should heal I didn't," I told him "It seems like she already knew this was going to happen I found a note in her room," I said to him as I gave him the note and he let out a sigh

"Now we have to found where she was taken too," a voice said as somone entered and to our surprise, it was Hoshi and Lina

"What about the village?" Jasmine asked as she sat up in her bed "The people of Beast Bloom village are watching over it" Hoshi said

"Akira was taken to the Palace in the center of the capital," I told them

"And how would you know?" Hoshi asked and I just pointed to the Akira's ribbon in my hair

"I used her scent on the ribbon to find her" was the last thing I said and they nodded not question me thankfully but Lina was eyeing me

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Noshi asked

"Lina told me what happened and changed into her wolf form and ran as fast as she could with me on her back here knowing that you guys are going to need my help," Hoshi said as he lifted a bag of weapons from Jasmine's shop

"Are those the custom weapons?" she asked him and he nodded

"Yes" was the only reply and Jasmine nodded

"I'll need to finish them then, tomorrow I'm going to go to the blacksmith shop here and see if they will let me use their shop to finish them" she said and we all nodded and I just walked to the window as almost everyone but Noshi left to go and get some things for the rescue mission.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Noshi asked me and I glanced at him not saying anything "I have seen the way you look at her and you don't really talk to anyone as much unlike you do with her" he continues "Im just as worried as you are but I guess I can stop trying to gain her love since I'm sure she likes you better" Noshi said which suprised me but I didn't let it show "Well im going to go and write a letter to some people" Noshi said as he left and I just stared out the window.

"Love? As if, she is human and what am I? A monster" I said to myself as I looked at my reflection in the window and watch my eyes go from purple to red and back to purple before I left to go and do something.


	28. Chapter 28

**(Akira POV)**

Once I woke up I saw that I was in the room from my dream and I walked to the mirror and saw that my outfit was changed into the goddess one from my dream but it seemed smaller on me now then it did in my dream and a shackle on my ankles

"Just like the dream," I said out loud as I remembered some things that were sealed away but most of it was still missing.

Soon the door opened and someone walked in

"Princess" the person spoke and now I can recall that voice and who the boy was in my dreams

"Your...Highness...Lord...Uno..." I said slowly as I faced him and he just looks up and down my body

"It's been so long since you wore that it quite small on you," he said as he walked closer to me and I moved back away from him.

With the rattling of the chains from the shackles, it made me more nervous and soon I hit a wall

'Crap' I thought as Uno was getting closer

"Whats wrong my dear?" he said with a slight purr in his voice as he placed his hands on the wall with both arms on either side of my head trapping me

"Let me think," I said started to get pissed at him "You almost killed my friends and kidnapped me and now you are asking me what is wrong!" I shouted in his face as he backed up

"What are you talking about? I only had them go and get you not hurt anyone" Uno said to me as he took my hands and I looked him in the eyes and could see he was telling the truth.

I looked at his hair and saw that the corruption stopped with his bangs and I slowly reached and grab the blackish-grey part of his hair

"The corruption," I said as I looked at his hair and he just grabbed my hand

"Corruption or not you are still mine," he said and pushed me against the wall and I glared at him

"Let me go," I told him but he just looked at me and smirk "And why would I do that, Princess," He said as he kept me against the wall.

"Princess, Brother, I've brought some tea" A voice came from the doorway

"Tsk," I said as I saw that it was Tomatsu and I pushed Uno away from me

"Liar," I said as I stomped over to Tomatsu as he placed down the tray with the tea "You Lied to me!" I yelled at him

"Princess calm down!" Uno said as he ran after me and blocked me from to let Tomatsu pour the tea into three cups

"You're no better than him!" my rage was getting to me and I slapped Uno across his face and walked over to Tomatsu and slapped him as well and Tomatsu didn't react much to the slap.

As for Uno, on the other hand, he got pissed off since he forcefully grabbed my arm and slammed me into a chair which terrified me but I try to not let it show. As Uno leaned over the chair he slammed me in and looked down at me

"I know you to well to know that when you piss me off you are terrified of me so you can't hide that fact" he started "You are to stay in your room or else your ankles aren't the only things that are going to have shackles on them" Uno said with a sinister smirk on his face and I just nodded in fear

"Toma gives her some tea," Uno said as he sat down in a chair across from me and Tomatsu handed me some tea and I took it with my shaky hands.

Once Tomatsu and Uno finally left and I broke down in tears

"M-Masky, Noshi, J-Jasmine, Hoshi, Lina, please save me," I silently said as I was crying, soon I stood up and wiped the tears from my face as I walked to the window and looked out then I looked down at the chains

'No, I won't be a princess that needs to be saved' I thought to myself.

I followed the chains to the wall they were attached to and looked around for something that might be heavy enough to break them and soon I found something and I slammed it into the chains to break them and I quickly ran to the window and opened it and looked for an easy way down and then I looked back at the chains and got an idea and I walked back to the chains and took them in my hands and used the rope that was holding flags on it and hooked the chain around it and soon I heard the door open and when I looked back I saw that it was Uno and two guards once he was making his way over to me and jumped holding on to the chains and as I was nearing the ground the rope suddenly dropped and I fell to the ground and rolled.

'Shit' I thought as I got up and saw that I was still within the palace's wall.

I ran from the spot I was in till I was in the garden's rose maze and I ran though it fast getting a few cuts from the thorns and soon the chains that were left attached to the shackles got stuck on one of the rose headges as I entered the middle of the maze and I tripped and I looked at it and tried to get the chains off the roses and soon I sword broke the chains and I fell back and when I looked up at the person holding the sword I saw that it was Uno and I tried to run but he took hold of the chains that were left from the cut and kept me in place and with the look on his face he wasn't happy and soon I found myself over his shoulder and I knew struggle was hopeless. Soon I found myself back in the room I broke out of not that long ago and soon Uno's threat became a real one and he had the guards put new chains on the shackles around my ankles and soon there was some on the wrist and I am now limited with my movement as well since they made the chains shorter.

I am laying in the bed that I woke up in and once I heard the door open I rolled over on my side and ignored them

"Princess, I made you some tea" the voice I heard was Uno's and I just stayed facing away from me and notice that it was already dark out and I noticed that a few tears fell from my eyes

"Leave me alone," I told him trying not let my voice crack my it failed

"Its Rose tea," he said and I glanced over at him hearing my favorite tea name

"With sugar?" I asked giving into the temptation of the tea with sugar and he nodded and I sat up and he handed me the tea but something looked off about it

"What did you put in my tea," I asked looking at it seeing that the color of the was off and I set it down on the table when I didn't get a response

"I'm not drinking it till you tell me what you put in it," I told him and I could see him getting annoyed

"Its just the tea and sugar," he told me and I shook my head "Rose tea's color is off, therefore, you put something in it!" I slightly raised my voice at him

He picked up the teacup and took a big sip of it and moved his hand and grabbed my chin and kissed me forcing the tea that he took from the cup into my mouth and making me drink it. Once he knew I drank it he let go of me and stepped back

"Bastard!" I said my vision started to get foggy and my head started to get heavy

"This is to ensure that you never leave my side, Princess" was the last thing I heard and I realized that he put a potion in the tea and soon I fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Masky's POV)**

It has been two weeks since Akira was taken from us and now we are having a meeting to make a plan to get Akira back we were standing at a large round table and we were looking at a map of the area around the Palace

"We will need someone to scout out the routes of the guards along the wall so we know when we can get by them," I told them and they nodded

"I have a few people that can get in to the palace and get the of the routes of the guards without being caught" Aki said as he walked over to the map and pointed to the map "But if we are going to get in without getting caught then we should take this route" he said as he at the garden's maze near the back of the palace.

"Jasmine how are the weapons coming along," I asked her as she looked up from sharpening one "They are almost done they just need a few more adjustments," Jasmine said "and then we can get in without the guards seeing them since I heard when I was in the town that there is going to be a party for someone in the palace"

I was shocked when she said this

"The only person that they might through a party for is Akira," Aki said as he placed his hand on his chin "But wouldn't this party mean that it would be to easy to get her back?" Aki said as he looked at the map

"Indeed but it might be the only shot we get to get Akira back," I said and I looked back at Jasmine "When did they say the party was?" I asked her

"A week from now," she said

Hoshi looked shocked

"That would be the day that she came to the village it may not have been a year since then but I remember the exact date when she came," Hoshi said and we all caught suspicious about it

"Aki, see if you can get any history about the people in the palace from about 20 years ago," I told him and he nodded and left the room to get the information.

While Jasmine left to go and finish the weapons so we can get them in without them being seen by the guards

"Noshi try and find out if you need an invitation to the party I'm going to look into something," I told him as I left the room

"Alright," Noshi said as I left.

I was making my way to the forest to see if I can contact an old friend of me as I pulled out a purple-blue crystal

"I was thinking that you died man" A voice came from the crystal

"I need your help with something," I said ignoring his comment

"And that is?" the voice spoke again

"I need to rescue a lord from the Palace in the capital," I told him and he started to laugh

"What? You fell for a lord. Man, I didn't think you went that way" the voice was laughing and I growled,

"Dante piss me off and the lord is a girl named Akira!" I yelled at him as I punched a tree and Dante stopped laughing almost as soon as I said her name

"Did you say Akira?" Dante asked

"Yeah is that a problem?" I asked him

"There was someone in the Palace who passed away due to a sickness almost half a year after she gave birth to her daughter though I don't know what the daughter's name was the mother's name was Akira Angelina Fallen" Dante said and I was slightly shocked after about an hour I asked him again

"Will you help?" I said and I heard a sigh

"Fine since I still owe you for saving my life Shuichi," Dante said and I let a small smile appear on my face when Dante said he would help.

I was making my way back to the inn when I was stopped by one of Aki's bandits

"Masky was it?" the bandit said and I nodded "I want to ask you a question," they said and I looked at them and they continued

"I want to know what you are," they said and I realized that it was this bandit that saw my eyes changed

"What I am doesn't matter now does it? Our top priority is to get Lord Akira back" I told them and walked past him.

"Why does that whore get our leaders attention so much" I heard the bandit say to himself and for some reason, it just pissed me off

"What did you call her?" I said as I stopped in my tracks

"Oh nothing just talking to myself trying to figure out why a whore like her gets the attention of our leader so much," he said and soon I punched him to the ground hard enough to make his nose bleed

"Call her a whore one more time and I will personally end you," I said with venom in my voice and the bandit looked terrified and I could tell that my eyes were red and I just walked away to go and tell Aki what happened.

After two hours Aki was pissed at the bandit when I told him what he said about Akira and I left to go and relax and regain control of my powers soon I looked up at the moon and thought out loud

"Just you wait Akira, we are coming for you," I said softly before walking back to the inn to get some rest.


	30. Chapter 30

**(3rd POV)**

It the day of the party that is being held at the palace and a lot of people are getting ready to go, while some are adjusting their clothes so that their weapons are not seen, the girls are in dresses and the boys are in suits and since they did not want to look suspicious Masky decided not to wear his mask, soon they all arrived at palace and the guards and knights showed them to the ballroom as the party started to get going a lot of nobles, lords, and ladies are all talking and dancing around as well as the villagers. Masky was dancing with one of the ladies and saw that Jasmine was dancing a perverted lord so he moved his way with his partner over to her and did a very graceful partner switch and took Jasmine away from that guy.

"Thanks, Masky," Jasmine said to him as they danced

"It was nothing, any sign of Akira yet?" He told her and she shook her head no

"Sadly not yet but I did hear one of the maids saying they were having trouble with the princess's dress," She told him and Masky nodded.

Not long after they stopped dancing and made their way to the others did someone come out and yelled

"Ladies and Gentlemen! His Highness Uno of the supreme court and his brother Tomatsu" the person yelled

As the opened the double doors and two people come through the doors one had short black hair and dark green eyes and was wearing a greyish-black suit and the other had two color hair most of his hair was white as pure white snow and a small section of his hair was black.

"I welcome you all to this event," Uno said as he placed his hands on the railing as he smiled

"As most of you know our beloved princess disappeared 20 years ago, but we have finally found her! Although she lost her memories of when she was our princess, she does remember fragments of her past" Uno said "Now everyone please welcome back lost Princess! Princess Crimson!" Uno said and soon the double doors opened and a girl with two colored eyes walked in wearing a floor-length dark purple strapless dress with a few light purple pearls on it.

Jasmine, Noshi, Hoshi, Lina, Aki, and Masky all looked shocked but masky looked the most shocked out of them all

"She can't be that Crimson," Masky said quietly as his eyes were wide as the could possibly be, Lina did hear him but didn't say anything about it.

The other guest here clapping and cheering for the return of there lost princess.

"This can't be possible," Jasmine said as her eyes started to tear up and she grabbed Noshi's arm which caused him to look at her to see what is wrong and he noticed that she was on the verge of crying so he pulled her into his arms and hugged her

"It's going to be alright, she is still our Akira and will always be," Noshi told her and she just stayed in his arms crying, most of the people around them just thought she was crying in happiness.

"To think she is the lost princess from 25 years ago but now that I look closer at her I can tell that she looks a lot like the late king with the hair and the blue eye," Aki said and they all looked at him

"What do you mean?" Lina asked him

"Well 20 years ago my mother did meet king when I was 5, the king as I could remember had crimson red hair that was always wavy, and he had icy blue eyes at almost looked like crystals, he was the friendliest king you would ever meet he was always resectful of those whos he spoke with, but as nice has he was when you talked disrespectfully infront of him or if someone intrupts the person that is talking to him before they could finish you could see that he goes from friendly to deadly in less then a second" Aki told all of them the story of when his mother and him met the late king, "As we were leaving the throne room I saw a statue of a goddess and back at the king while my mother waited for me at the doors "Excuse me your highness" is what I said to him as he looked over at me he saw the statue I was looking at he got up from his throne and walked over to me and back then having him walk over to me was very terrifing, but he kneeled onto the floor and picked up the statue I was looking at and showed me it and told that the statue was of the goddess Selene Vesta and snice that day I started to worship the goddess Selene Vesta, and as I was leaving with my mother I saw someone run into the throne room calling out "Papa! Papa!" and thing smile grew as he turned around only to get tackled to the floor by the girl who was calling out to him which now I can only assume is Crimson" he finished and everyone looked shocked at his story.

Not long after Aki told us the story of the king did all the lights go out and Lina, Jasmine, Noshi, Hoshi, and Masky, as well as Aki and a few of his bandits, got ready to attack just in case.

"Well, well, it would seem you are back to your ways Uno" a voice called out from the darkness "Do you really believe that no one would find out the real reason the princess went missing all those years ago was because you are corrupted!" the voice yelled with rage in their voice and most of the guest where whispering among each other.

"What would you know about me and my princess?!" Uno yelled back and the voice just laughed

"I would know because before the late king passing I was her personal guard"

When the lights came back on and the princess was gone, from in between Uno and Tomatsu. As the two of them looked around the saw her on the other balcony as the mystery guy gave her something and she gladly took it and drank it

"Thank you!" Crimson said she hugged him,

"UNO!" she yelled at him "This lie ends here! Although I may have lost my memories I can still remember parts of my past and the death of my father!" she said as she looked down at everyone, "Ever since I came back here to protect my friends that you threatened to hurt if I didn't! Then when I tried to escape to go back to my friends you caught me and then you forced me to drink a potion that took away my voice!" a few tears fell from her eyes as walked down the staircase the was next to her and the mystery guy as he walked behind her

"This is not the Uno I knew as a child, same goes for you Tomatsu you both are corr-" She got cut off

"How do we know that the mystery person didn't give her a potion that is making her say all of this?!" Uno yelled,

"Guards seize them and bring the Princess back here safely!" he commanded and the guards started to run at then and the mystery guy took his sword and attacked the guards

"Princess run! I'll hold them back!" he told her and she turned around and ran and soon her friends waved at her

"Akira over here!" Jasmine and Lina yelled over to her and she picked up her dress and ran as her up-do hairstyle fell and her long hair flowed behind her

"Guards don't let the princess get off the castle grounds!" Uno yelled and a few guards started to chase after them.

Once Akira(Crimson), Lina, Hoshi, Noshi, Jasmine, Masky, Aki and his bandits got out of the palace and into the city they ran down and the guards were still chasing them

"My bandits and I will handle this you guys keep running and try to get to our hideout!" Aki said and he and his bandits got ready to fight, and the rest of his bandits showed up to help.

The fight between guard and bandits began. They reached the Inn that they were staying in and Akira took her dagger she had in her bag and cut herself out of that dress she was wearing and went to get her clothes to change and as she was getting dressed she heard the door to her room open and close as she just finished changing outfits, and she grabbed her dagger and turned around to attack whoever was in her room till she saw that it was Masky

"Masky you gave me heart attack" she told him as she put all of her stuff into her bags and got ready to go "is everyone ready to leave?" she asked him but got no response and as she turned around to see why masky wasn't answering she was pulled into a hug by him

"M-Masky?" She asked but he said nothing and pulled back a little and looked down at her and she just started up at him as he started to lean down closer to her face and soon Akira was starting to close her eyes and leaned up but soon the door opened

"Lady Akira are you ready to go," A voice came from the doorway as the door was opened

"Y-Yes Lina I am ready to go," She said as Masky handed her one of her bags and carried the other one for her.

As Akira walked passed Lina and was halfway down the hall Lina stopped Masky

"Don't think I am going to let you have her," Lina said before she ran to catch up to Akira and what Lina said to Masky only made him smirk.

"There she is!" Someone yelled

As Akira, Masky, Lina, Jasmine, Noshi, and Hoshi all got outside the Inn they started to run till one of the guards through a chain at Akira which caused her to fall

"GUYS!" She yelled as he tried to get the chains from her legs as her friends game and helped while Lina, Jasmine, and Noshi held off the guards.

Once Akira's legs were free Masky helped her up

"TAKE HER AND RUN WE WILL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS WE CAN AND MEET UP WITH YOU LATER!" Jasmine and Noshi shouted at the same time as they blocked the guard's attack with their swords.

Hoshi and Masky both grabbed Akira's hands and started to run to get away but only to run into Tomatsu and some of the elite guards

"This way!" Hoshi yelled and they started to follow Hoshi into the forest "You guys keep going I'll handle them" Hoshi said as he turned around and drew his sword

"Hoshi!" Akira yelled as she kept running with Masky as she looked over her shoulder

"Take care of her Masky," Hoshi said as he gave him a faint smile and walked to the intercept the guards and Tomatsu.

It felt like days from how long they were running and soon Akira fell

"I-I can't go on," She said as she looked up at Masky and he kneeled down by her

"We will take a break," He told her as he kept a watch out just in case any of the guards come.

After about an hour or so Akira stood up and they started to walk through the forest till they heard a noise coming from behind a tree and as they both got on guard to see who it was

"Here I thought that I could get you alone, Princess," the person said as they walked out from him hind the tree

"Uno..." Akira said as she narrowed her eyes and tighten her grip on her weapon.

"Well that is no way to treat your fiance," Uno said and Akira froze in place for a short while, but through her dagger at him and he blocked it with his sword,

"No, that day I never agreed to it since you were corrupted if you never became corrupted then I might have still loved you but my feeling for you are long gone now," Akira said as she drew another dagger out

"But you still agreed to it," Uno said with a smirk as he walked closer to them

"I never had a choice!" Akira yelled as her anger at Uno got the best of her as she attacked him with her daggers

"Akira!" Masky yelled at her as she started to attack Uno which only made him smirk as he avoided her attacks, only Masky saw his smirk once she attacked

"What would your father say if he saw you trying to hurt someone" Uno said he let one of her daggers come near his face but it stopped right before it could touch his face and Masky quickly moved and knocked Uno away from her and took her hand and started to run away and they neared a waterfall

"You can't run forever sweetheart" Uno called out from a distance, Masky knew that they couldn't run much further since they both are tired and he looked down at the waterfall and knew the only way they could get away is if they jumped, soon Uno came into sight

"Found you," Uno said as he took out his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Masky.

Masky pulled Akira so she is facing him

"Do you trust me?" he asked her looking her dead in the eyes to her surprise they turned red and everything started to click on how he knew where to run to avoid the guards and soon Akira nodded her head

"I trust you," she told him

He gave her a faint smile and brought them both close to the edge near the waterfall as Masky's hand wrapped around her waist and he drew his sword out and smirked at Uno as soon as he knew what Masky was planning

"You're mad!" Uno yelled as he tried to get to them

Masky stabbed his sword into the ground just deep enough to make it crumble under the two of them, once it was crumbling Akira held onto Masky as he took his sword and put it back on his back and held Akira tight in his arms as the hit the water. After a couple of minutes, they finally resurfaced to get air and made their way to the shoreline and get out of the water.

"Sh-" Akira started but couldn't finish it due to her coughing from the water

 _"The boy from the forest"_ a voice spoke in her head.

Akira turned to find Masky on his back as his eyes were closed.

"Akira," he said softly and she moved over to him

"Yes?" she said and he shook his head

"I should have realized it sooner," he said as he reached his hand to touch her face and she looked at him

"The princess who got kidnapped saved by a boy in the forest," he said

She gave a slight smile and leaned into his hand, soon he sat up and pulled her into a hug but didn't say anything and she just hugged him back till they heard a noise and Masky moved Akira behind him as he drew his sword just in case then we see someone come out

"Chill, its just me," the person said as I could see that he had golden eyes and purple hair and he put his hands up in defense

"Now you show up Dante," Masky said and the one called Dante scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, sorry I got lost," Dante told him and soon he saw Akira "So this is the girl you-" Dante started but got cut off then Masky hit him in the gut

"Enough talking we have to move it's only a matter of time before they will soon find out that we survived the fall," Masky said as he picked up Akira in his arms and carried her so they can meet up with the others.

After a few hours, Akira was asleep in Masky's arm since she been through a lot as they started to get near Aki's bandit hideout and the sun was already rising when both Masky and Dante heard a noise which caused them to go on high alert and soon a person dropped down from the trees and Dante took out his sword and was ready to attack

"Calm yourself" the person spoke with a semi-deep voice as he then lowered his hood and they could see that he had a blue-indigo colored hair that was in a high ponytail and had dark blue eyes as he walked over to Masky and kneeled as he looked at Akira

"You the one that saved her at the party aren't you," Masky said

"Yes, as I said back there I was once her personal guard assigned by her father Ryuu," he told Masky "My name is Ronan," said Ronan told Masky and he nodded. Soon Ronan was carrying Akira in his arm

"You're his friend?" Ronan asked as he looked at Dante

"Yeah," Dante said "Then carry your friend he is injured in his right leg," Ronan told Dante and Dante looked over at Masky

"Dude what happened," Dante asked

"It's not a big deal, it happened when Akira and I fell off the waterfall to get away from Uno," Masky said with a shrug even though he is limping since the waterfall.

"Just get on my back or I'm going to carry you in my arms," Dante said with a goofy look on his face and Ronan just rolled his eyes

"Hell no," Masky said as he backed away from Dante

"Come on dude your injured and its the least I can do to help for being late," Dante said

Ronan kicked Masky in the back of his injured leg causing him to fall and Dante carried him the rest of the way to Aki's bandit hideout.


End file.
